Dead Men Tell No Tales: Alice's Story
by Miss Galinda Upland
Summary: "We're the same, you and me." I cocked an eyebrow, "And 'ows that?" He chuckled, "The same thing. " He gently grabbed my right wrist and rolled up the sleeve, as he held it up to his own. There were identical 'P' brands there. His hand slid down my wrist until he had my hand in his. "Our stories are the same, we both are pirates that were never meant to be."
1. Prologue

**(EDITED)**

 **Okay, I am just clarifying to some who may not have seen my earlier post. I am re-editing my stories. I have hopefully worked out all the kinks and have added a few clarifying details here and there.**

 **To those who have already read this story, I do not think that any of my changes will be story-altering, but they may be more detailed. As soon as i finish editing this story, I will re-edit Aria of the Sea and then continue to update. Again, I apologize for my extremely long absence. Please bear with me guys! I love you!**

 **To any new readers. Hello! Welcome aboard!**

 **I just want to specify a few small details about this story. 1. This story will have a lot of flashbacks, and all flashbacks will be in italics. The first chapter will be an entire flashback and then chapter 2 will start back in the beginning of Curse Of The Black Pearl. Okay, Thanks! Happy reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

 _The Wicked Wench was nearly to Port Royal. We knew that if we could make it there, we would be safe._

 _"Captain Jack! Ship approaching on the starboard side!" I heard Aria shout from the crow's nest._

 _I quickly set down my book and ran up to the deck. Sure enough, there was a grand ship swiftly making its way near the Wench. I softly climbed the steps up to the helm, utterly depleted of emotion. As I reached the top, I glanced at Jack nervously. The once happy and carefree demeanor that Jack often wore had been washed away by his worry. His face was now grim and ashen._

 _"The Endeavor," he told me, and sure enough when I glanced back out at the stormy sea it was the Endeavor that I saw. No. Beckett was coming? How had he found us?_

 _Aria scurried up to the helm to meet us, the fear clear in her eyes. I turned back to Jack._

 _"Jack, can we outrun them? The Wench is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"_

 _He shook his head sadly and put a hand on my shoulder, "We can't run forever Alice, not after what we did to the Company."_

 _He grabbed both of my shoulders, "Take Aria and go into my cabin, you'll be safer there. Stay there until I come for you."_

 _He glanced down at Aria quickly before meeting my eyes again. I could tell that he wanted to say something, but after a moment Jack released me from his tight, yet comforting grip. He grabbed onto the wheel once more and turned to approach the Endeavor._

 _I turned back when I heard Aria speak. "Alice, are we gonna die?" she asked me solemnly._

 _I glanced back at Jack, looking for some encouraging gesture, but found naught but worry in his eyes._

 _"No darling, we'll be fine," I grabbed her hand and we descended the stairs of the helm before I led her to the captain's cabin._

 _After I closed the door, I picked up my locket. My father had given it to me when I was five years old. It was special, or so he told me. He had said that it had belonged to Queen Anne Boleyn and that she supposedly gave it to her lover, Blackbeard, before King Henry the eighth had her executed._

 _SUPPOSEDLY being the key word. I never believed this tale. How could Blackbeard be alive now and harassing the seas, yet also have been living almost 100 years before?_

 _Despite the rather odd story that Father had told me, the locket itself was special because he had acquired it on a business trip for me. The locket played a pretty tune, a song my mother used to sing to me every night when I was little; it was the tune I now sing Aria to sleep with._

 _Aria sat upon the floor with her eyes closed; she was humming a strange, hauntingly beautiful tune that she somehow knew by heart. This song was only one of the little things I did not know about her past._

 _I sat down next to her and just listened, because I knew she was scared and just wanted someone to be there, to just listen. When I saw the tears streaming out of her eyes, I wrapped her in a hug. I lifted the small seven year old girl on my lap and rocked her to sleep, singing the song from my locket._

 _The door opened abruptly and I looked up to see Jack come in. "Beckett wants us aboard his ship Alice. Come on."_

 _He waited for me to stand up, still holding Aria as she slept. The moment that I followed him out on deck a sudden feeling, an urge to flee overcame me, but I continued following Jack, with a sense of icy dread snaking through me until I was freezing in the scorching Caribbean air._

 _Xx_

 _The door to Beckett's office was closed behind us. Jack and I looked at each other and then looked forward again as we heard Beckett walk into the room. Neither of us wanted to look at his self-righteous face. I wanted to smack the smug look off of his self-righteous face, but I contained myself, knowing I had Aria in my arms._

 _"Well, come come, we haven't got all day, take a seat. Oh and Miss Kingsley, do give that sleeping...child to my associate, Mercer. He will escort her to a room to sleep in. One befitting to her," he smirked at the last part, but I knew I had no say in the matter. I walked over to Mercer, and gently gave Aria to him._

 _"I swear if you harm her..." I snarled at him menacingly, but only loud enough for him to hear._

 _"Wouldn't dream of it missy," he replied, leaving the room with Aria. I walked back to my seat next to Jack and sat down._

 _"Now that that is taken care of, I suggest we get down to business then, shall we?" Beckett smiled at Jack. "You, Jack Sparrow, have lost an entire shipload of cargo. Haven't you?"_

 _Jack looked up defiantly at Beckett's eyes,_ _"People, are not cargo mate. I would not be the one to deliver them to their fates. They shouldn't be treated that way."_

 _Beckett was clearly angry with this reply,_ _"Where are the slaves Jack? Where are they!" he yelled._

 _Jack glanced at me, a ghost of a smile on his face,_ _"I don't rightly know. Must have been lost at sea," he smirked, knowing he wouldn't tell Beckett where they were._

 _Beckett looked about to blow a gasket, but calmed himself and turned on me. "Miss Kingsley, I do believe that you have one of my slaves, right now. Yes?" I glanced at Jack worried; I knew where this was going._

 _"I do not know what you mean Mr. Beckett, unless you are referring to my daughter," I smiled pleasantly, "My dear Aria, she's adopted, of course, but I assure you that she is no slave."_

 _Beckett walked forward and stopped directly in front of me, "Miss Kingsley, I do believe that your parents-"_

 _"Adopted. My parents are dead. I thought you of all people would know that. I'm adopted, just like Aria," I interrupted._

 _He smiled coolly, "Yes, Lord and Lady Ashwood. Your adoptive parents. I do believe that they sold your little Aria to me. She was going to the new world, but you took her and left-"_

 _"I do not know what you are talking about," I interrupted again._

 _"MISS KINSLEY! Do not deny the truth. You stole my property from me."_

 _I started to speak again, but Beckett quickly held his hand up, "No Miss Kingsley, it would be in your best interest to not interrupt me again. Now Miss Kingsley, unlike Mr. Sparrow here, you can save yourself of the penalty that Mr. Sparrow will receive. Now to do this of course, you must give Aria to me, so I can sell her to the new world."_

 _I looked up at him boldly,_ _"Is that all I must do Mr. Beckett? Give you Aria, so that you may sell her back into slavery! My goodness! She is only a child! And my answer, sir, is n-"_

 _He stopped me with a raised hand and laughed good-naturedly, "Oh, that is not all." He grasped my hand and started to kneel. Oh please no! Please Beckett do not be doing what I think you are doing! "Alice Elianore Kingsley, will you marry me?" Oh my gosh. Did he really just ask that of me?_

 _"My answer to both of your questions are, and forever will be NO!" I yelled at him._

 _He seemed taken aback and let go of my hand._ _"Alice-"_

 _"Miss Kingsley to you," I stated coldly. The anger seemed to grow in him._

 _"I would seriously reconsider your answer, Miss Kingsley," he spat as calmly as he could muster, with the anger of being rejected flowing through him._

 _"If you think I would marry you, especially after asking me to give Aria back into slavery, well then you Mr. Beckett are insane, and you can just go to hell!"_

 _"MISS KINGSLEY," Beckett roared, "I try to offer you an escape, but you have to be insolent! My word, Lord Ashwood was right about you! You are a defiant young thing, aren't you! Well I can be as cruel as I need to be in order to get what I want. Mr. Mercer, take them to the brig!"_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to message me. All edited chapters will be marked at the top.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow**


	2. Port Royal

**(EDITED)**

 **Okay, this chapter has some point of view changes!**

* * *

 **Alice's POV**

I had just arrived in Port Royal and was currently hiding on board the _Interceptor_. I had sneaked on board and barged passage here while sleeping down in the hold, my presence unknown to the crew. Right now I was hiding behind the helm of the ship, waiting for the two guards to leave so that I could sneak away unnoticed.

But unfortunately for me, the two obviously felt that their job was too important to abandon and that they would guard it all day, so I was very very, VERY bored.

As I waited, I made a mental note of my appearance. I had changed a lot in the last 12 years. My waist- length golden brown hair was braided down my back and hidden underneath the black velvet-hooded cloak that I wore.

The cloak hid my face, my white shirt, vest, brown pants, and effects, which consisted of: a cutlass, pistol, knife, compass, and several other odds and ends that I had picked up on my many travels. I was thankful for the cloak that I had commandeered, um, I mean borrowed several years ago from a very rich-looking Lady in France. I rarely let myself be seen, as was part of my job description.

I was listening for any signs of the two guards taking their leave, when I realized that fancy music was being played up at the fort today. After listening further, I came to the conclusion that it was a promotion ceremony for someone. My word, the British navy were arrogant and power-hungry, the lot of them. They never could have a large enough title.

I lost interest in the promotion ceremony for whoever-it-was, so I began to just relax and listen to the waves. I had probably been doing this for an hour before a pair of boots stomped down the dock towards me.

I sat up, ready to listen to whatever happened. It has GOT to be better than what I am doing, which is absolutely bloody nothing! I sighed, peering around the side of the helm and listened to the conversation. The man started to walk towards the _Interceptor_ but was stopped by the two guards, one large and the other skinny. "This deck is off limits to civilians," the skinny one stated matter-o-factly.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," the man then proceeded to walk toward the _Interceptor_ but was stopped yet again by the guards.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to-do up at the fort eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?" The man had some odd mannerisms. He talked with his hands a lot, but then again, I am not one to talk, for I do the same.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the skinny man said with less bravado than before.

"It's a fine goal to be sure," the man seemed to guarantee the guard, "But it seems to me that a ship like that," the man gestured to a grand ship anchored a little ways away and the two guards looked at the ship before turning their eyes back to the stranger, "makes this one here a bit superfluous really."

"Oh the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed," the skinny guard explained.

"I've heard of one," the strange man said, "Supposed to very fast, nigh uncatchable. _The Black Pearl_ ," the man finished with a hint of pride in his eyes.

I knew a ship that was the fastest in the Caribbean, but it was sunk long ago...

The large guard chuckled, "That's not a real ship that can match the _Interceptor_."

The skinny guard seemed upset, "The Black Pearl is a real ship," he told the other.

"No, no it's not," he seemed to laugh lightly at his friend. Hmmm, I vaguely remember a tale of the _Black Pearl_ , something about some gold coins, or something. Well, no need to ponder things not worth noticing at the time that it should be noticed which was when I had first heard of said ship. Time to move on.

"Yes it is, I've seen it," the skinny guard pushed.

Okay, so clearly we weren't going to be moving on.

The smile left the other guard's face, "You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself, spat him back out?" the large guard inquired seriously.

This argument couldn't go on for much longer, these two knew nothing of pirates so their knowledge would soon run out and one man would be the argument winner. I smiled, knowing the banter wouldn't last.

"No," the skinny man replied.

"No," the other stated, clearly believing he'd won. The stranger started to smile thinking the argument was over, but it stopped when the skinny guard tried to prove his point again, "But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Clearly I was wrong and this argument would last for hours AND, I was going to be stuck here for a very long time.

"And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and-" I stopped listening as I noticed that the other man, who'd been silent for most of this, was making his way toward the _Interceptor_. I quickly hid myself behind the helm once again and gathered my cloak around myself so that I hopefully wouldn't be seen. I prayed silently that the man would not discover me here.

Obviously, my luck had run dry.

The man had come straight to the helm and gripped the wheel before he noticed me. He started to say something but I swiftly whispered, "Please. Do not give me away."

The man nodded before looking out to the horizon and pretending to steer the ship.

"Eh!" the guards were running toward the ship, "You!"

"Get away from there!"

At this, the man backed away from the helm and held out his hands. "You don't have permission to be aboard there mate," the large guard said while running up the stairs to reach the helm.

"I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat...ship," he corrected himself. I heard the click of the bayonets, which were probably raised at the man now.

"What's your name?"

"Smith, or Smithy if you like," the man said, even though I knew he was lying.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith," the large guard asked a bit haughtily.

"Yeah, and no lies," the other added.

And here's the part that always gets me into trouble. I stood up. Without thinking. Which is a very dangerous trait, mind you.

I shouted to the guards, "You navy types are all the same! You're all just power-hungry, pompous, wig-wearing high class people! I am so sick and tired of your big-headed, bloody attitudes!"

They both seemed discombobulated at my sudden appearance and outburst. Smith then pulled me behind him.

"Alright then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasily black guts out," Smith took the attention off of me, thankfully, as he slowly walked toward the guards.

"I said no lies!" the skinny guard cried, frustrated.

"I think he's telling the truth," the other whispered to him loud enough for us all to hear. I walked forward to stand next to the slightly familiar, but unable-for-me-to-place-his-real-name, man.

I could not believe they were going to start this again! "If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," the skinny guard explained.

I stepped forward, "Unless, of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you."

Smith looked rather impressed at my quick-witted response, but the two guards looked confused. After what I had said sunk into their thick heads, they raised their bayonets at me.

I held up my hands, "Whoa! Now let us not be hasty with the large bayonets."

After they realized by my voice that I was in fact, a woman, they lowered their bayonets, "What's your name Miss?" the skinny guard asked.

"Abigail Aster, and yours, kind sirs?" I decided to play up on the flattery card. Like I would tell them my real name! Pirate.

"Murtogg, Miss Aster," the skinny one said, and...did he just blush?

"And Mullroy," the large guard said. "And what's your purpose here in Port Roya, Miss Aster?" Mullroy asked me sweetly. Gross. These two were hitting on me because I was a woman conversing with them! I still had my hood on so they couldn't see my face and yet, they must be so lonely that they wouldn't even care.

My word they must have no bloody lives at all.

"I am Mr. Smith's sister," I replied with the first thing I thought of.

Smith seemed to catch on, "Yes, me and my darling sister, Abigail, have come to Port Royal to set up a...a.."

"A blacksmith shop," I offered, "Yes my brother here is a blacksmith."

"Why don't you two have the same last name?" Murtogg asked me. Suddenly a marvelous idea came to me, I only hoped that "Smith" could play along.

"Oh, that." I started to sniff like I was all choked up and about to cry, "My husband..." I broke off and buried my face in Smith's chest and pretended to start bawling.

He wrapped an arm around me "comfortingly" and began in hushed tones, "Shh, please. My sister is a widow. Her husband was killed last year in a pirate attack, and she's still not over it."

"My brother let me stay with him and we decided to start a new life here," I spoke into Smith's chest. Something about him was so oddly familiar but I couldn't place it.

"We...We're so sorry Ma'am. We didn't know," Mullroy said comfortingly. Man these men were dim-witted!

"Oh it's alright," I pretended to compose myself, "Oh but brother, do tell us some stories, I...I could use some cheering up." There. That should get him talking, and maybe I could place why he seemed so familiar.

Xx

Smith was telling us about his adventures, and I kept adding the random, "Oh brother! You really did that?" and things like that.

"And then they made me their chief," Smith continued one of his amazing stories. Then a large splash was heard, followed by an earsplitting,

"ELIZABETH!" shouted from the fort, where a woman must have fallen. The two guards just sat there, unsure of what to do.

"Will you be saving her then?" Smith asked Mullroy.

"I can't swim!" he cried. Oh my lord. You have got to bloody be kidding me. Smith turned to Murtogg, who looked blank. So he couldn't swim either? Figures. And as usual, it was up to me to fix the problem.

"A pro to the king's navy you are," I said sarcastically before jumping off the ship and swimming towards the sinking girl. I heard a splash behind me and turned to see that Mr. Smith had shoved his effects at Murtogg and Mullroy and was catching up to me rather quickly.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me.

"Saving some woman, obviously," I gasped as we were swimming toward where she was sinking. I prepared to dive, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. A tingling sensation flowed through me.

"A man's job, love," he told me, "Stay here and wait for me to come back up."

Suddenly I placed it. I knew who he was. He was Jack Sparrow. Oh my lord, how had I not noticed it before?

Jack reached surface, but was violently yanked down again because of the large, heavy dress that the girl wore. I dove after him and helped him pull the dress off of her so that he could reach surface without being pulled down by the weight of the gown.

"Jack are you alright?"

He looked at me incredulously before gasping, "How'd you figure it out love?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Sparrow?" I taunted him as we reached the docks.

I climbed up and he shoved the woman at me so I could pull her up onto the deck. He climbed up after me. I quickly sat the woman down and Jack checked to see if she was breathing.

"Not breathing!" Mullroy cried.

Thanks Mullroy. As if that would help save her at all. And when did they get here? Did they run all the way here just to be unuseful?

"Move," Jack barked. He cut her corset off and the woman started spitting up water and gasping for air. He threw the corset back and Murtogg caught it.

"I never would 'ave thought of that," Mullroy told Jack.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." I shuddered. Singapore. Bad memories. Then I noticed that the woman wore a gold coin with a skull on it. It looked so familiar, and then it hit me. I knew exactly what this was.

"Where did you get that?" Jack and I asked at the exact same time, glancing up at each other, he could barely meet my eyes, for my hood was still covering my face. I have absolutely no idea how it stayed though.

"On your feet," a man, obviously of authority had swords pointed at Jack. I stood too, bowing my head to be looking down. Grrr. I REALLY didn't need this today.

"Elizabeth," a man gasped to the woman lying on the dock. She stood and the man wearing a curled grey wig put his coat around her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she told the man, who I could see now, was obviously her father. Oh lovely, some high class lady we saved, and now we'll be getting shit from all these boring, wig-wearing navy men. Elizabeth's father glared at Murtogg, who still held Elizabeth's corset. Upon receiving the glare, he threw it down and pointed at Jack.

"Shoot him! Them!" Elizabeth's father told the men.

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?" The swords were lifted away from Jack and he put his palms together in thanks. I nodded my head in a thanksgiving gesture; I felt no need to speak at the moment.

"I believe thanks are in order," the Commodore held his hand out to Jack, and Jack held his out to shake the Commodore's.

"Don't," I whispered but was too late. The Commodore pulled back his sleeve to reveal a 'P' brand.

"Have a brush with the East India Trading Company? Have we? Pirate." Jack closed his eyes in frustration for not heeding my warning.

"Hang him," Elizabeth's father stated.

"Keep your guns on them men and Gillette, fetch a pair of irons," the Commodore ordered. He pulled it up farther to see a tattoo of a sparrow over the ocean. "Well, Well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, it is," Jack told him.

"Well, I don't see your ship...Captain," the Commodore cut in.

"I'm in the market, as it were," with this Jack implied he was to steal a ship.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg replied. I rolled my eyes until I realized that the Commodore had stopped directly in front of me.

"And you Miss..." he grabbed my right hand and lifted it up to see my 'P' brand. I winced. He then grabbed my fingers to look at my ring. It was black with one blood red ruby in the center "SP" was carved in the dark metal.

"Oh my, what have we here. Another pirate, a lady pirate." He then smirked, "And not just another pirate, men, but one that everyone is looking for," he turned to his men, "This is Shadow. The pirate woman that wears a black velvet cape, and sneaks about. I do believe that she only fights if her mood brings her to it, because, supposedly you can sneak away from anything because you only do pirating at night. Right?" the Commodore asked for my acceptance of my character.

"Yes, Commodore..."

"Ah yes, Miss Shadow, Norrington it is, just promoted today." I gasped. No. Not him. Why was it him?

"Hmm, no one knows your true identity, do they? But we are lucky. We get to find out who the Shadow piratess is."

He pulled back my hood and looked at my face and gasped. He recognized me too. Oh shit. "Alice...Kingsley?" he whispered in a small voice.

"Aye, James."

He seemed to collect himself, "Mr. Mullroy."

Mullroy snapped to attention, "I told you he was telling the truth! But she wasn't! Anyway, these are his sir," he handed Norrington Jack's effects.

I turned toward Jack, his eyes were wide as he took in my sea-green eyes that he hadn't seen before, but no recognition crossed his face.

"No additional shots, nor powder," Norrington listed off Jack's things, "A compass that doesn't point north," he smirked and pulled Jack's cutlass out, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of, especially in comparison to Miss...Shadow, there."

"But you have heard of me," Jack smiled; pleased he was known by the Commodore. Norrington grabbed Jack roughly, but grabbed me a bit more softly. I smirked, happy I was getting special treatment.

Haha Jack Sparrow!

Norrington started to lead us away.

"Commodore! I really must protest!" Elizabeth called to Norrington, as Jack and I were being put in irons. She followed him down the dock. "Pirates or not this man and woman saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem them of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington told her.

"But it seems enough to condemn them," Jack cut in.

I nodded, "Would you really have us hanged after saving dear Elizabeth? Especially...a woman. Especially," I leaned close to him and whispered so no one else would hear, "An old friend."

He seemed reluctant, "Regrettably", he whispered to me, "Indeed." With both of our irons on securely I was pushed back.

 **Jack's POV:**

"Finally," Jack put the chain of his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

"No! No! Don't shoot," her father screamed.

Jack continued, "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat."

The Commodore didn't move, but Alice started sneaking toward the road away from the dock.

"Commodore!" Jack yelled when he saw no movement. Norrington handed Jack's effects to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," she told Jack icily.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come Come dear, we haven't got all day."

Jack turned her around, "Now if you'd be very kind," he told her so she could begin putting his effects on him. Alice was still inching away. Elizabeth put Jack's hat on his head and he then smiled at the crowd. As she put on his compass and pistol, roughly, he frowned, "Easy on the goods darling."

"You're despicable," she snarled at him.

"Sticks and stones love, we save your life, you save ours, we're square."

"Wait, ours?" Elizabeth inquired as Jack turned her back around and moved his pistol to her head.

"Gentlemen, milady, you shall remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He shoved Elizabeth at the Commodore and winked at Alice. She started sprinting and no one noticed because at the very moment she started running Jack grabbed a rope and soared into the air, causing a cannon to fall down through the dock as he was swinging around screaming.

"Now will you shoot them!" Elizabeth's father growled.

Norrington's men opened fire and not one of them hit Jack, they turned around for Alice, and saw that she was gone. At this point Jack had hit the ground and was running away. Norrington's men were chasing him.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow, and Miss Kinsley have a dawn appointment at the gallows, I would hate for them to miss it."

Gillette looked confused, "Kingsley? Sir?"

"Ah. That is Shadow's real name, now find them!"

* * *

 **Okay, here is the second edited chapter. I hope you all are enjoying.**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow. :)**


	3. Blacksmith Shop

**(EDITED)**

* * *

 **Jack POV:**

Jack was running through the streets of Port Royal looking for somewhere to hide. He finally found a statue outside of a blacksmith shop, but due to his lack of knowledge of Port Royal, he didn't exactly know that it was outside a blacksmith's.

He just knew he needed to hide.

XxXx

 **Alice's POV:**

I was running from the naval officers that my ex-friend COMMODORE James Norrington had sent after me.

This was definitely not my day!

I passed a strange statue when someone grabbed me and shoved me behind the statue. Said person put a rough hand over my mouth as a large group of navy officers ran past.

When they were gone the hand was removed from my mouth, but before I could turn around to see who it was there were chains around my throat. I knew this trick.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. That was a nice touch, don't you think?" I smirked.

"I am at a disadvantage Miss Shadow. You know me, but I do not think I have the pleasure of knowing you."

I laughed. "Oh Jack, I never thought you would forget meeting me. This meeting changed your entire life, you know."

Jack paused for a moment, "Do I know you from...Tortuga?"

"No Jack, but I will give you a hint," I laughed to cover up my annoyance at him not remembering me.

"What is the hint?" Jack asked, a hint of curiosity coloring his voice.

I leaned back as far as I could with his chains around my neck, and then whispered in his ear, "Aria."

I then proceeded to move his chains away from my neck and walked into the first door I saw, which just so happened to be a blacksmith's. After a few seconds, the door opened again, to reveal Jack Sparrow himself with a strange look on his face.

I laughed at him, "Sparrow, you look as though you've seen a ghost!"

He walked up to me slowly, "Alice Kingsley, is it really you?"

"Yes, and now that your thick head remembers, you won't have to call me Shadow anymore," I smiled.

"It's been too too long love," he continued as he walked over to an anvil and set his hat down upon it.

"True. Let me think, what has it been, 11, no, 12 years."

Jack picked up a hammer just as something dropped on the ground making a small thump. We both turned our heads toward the sound. A drunken man, Mr. Brown the blacksmith himself perhaps?

Jack walked over to him and poked him, trying to see how unconscious he was. The man did not move. Jack began to stand back up before swiftly shouting out at the man, "Well!"

Still the man did not move.

"Jack, you might be a bit more...insane than I remember," I told him carefully.

"Sticks and stones love," he replied as he picked up the hammer and tried to hammer at his chains. I watched for a second, but I knew that this was hopeless. I looked around the shop and suddenly I had an idea.

"Jack!"

He turned to me, "What is it? I am trying to get these damn things off."

I chuckled at his frustration. "I have an idea," I told him with a smile.

Xx

"And if I put the chain here, like you said, how do I know it will work?"

"Trust me," I pushed him to put his chains on the gear.

I walked slowly over to the donkey, trying to keep her calm, and petted her gently on the head. Then I picked up a hot iron tool and touched it to the donkey quickly and she started moving. Only a moment later I heard the clank his chains made as they snapped.

"Now my turn-" I started before the door opened. "Ugh! Hide!" I whispered as I pulled on my hood and disappeared into the shadows, like my name suggests.

Xx

 **Jack's POV:**

The door opened and Alice called, "Hide!"

Jack ducked behind the machine that had cut off his chains. As he heard the door close, Jack saw a young man walk into the shop. After seeing the poor donkey moving the gears, he went to her and calmed her to stop.

He turned and walked over to look at the drunken man on the floor. "Right where I left you," he sighed.

The man then walked over to where Jack had set the hammer down carelessly.

"Not where I left you," he wondered aloud, curious as to how it had gotten there.

He then looked over to see Jack's hat still sitting on the anvil. As he moved to touch it, the flat end of a cutlass hit his hand, causing the man to look up and the sword-bearer. The man slowly walked backwards as Jack walked toward him, sword still pointed at him ominously.

"You're one of the ones they're hunting. The pirate," the man said, still backing away.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked the man. Jack didn't know it, but from where she was hiding, Alice was thinking the same thing.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarities with pirates," the man said with no emotion at all.

"Ah!" Jack started, "Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record so if you'll excuse me."

Jack turned to leave when other man quickly grabbed a sword from a rack and had it pointing towards Jack.

Jack turned and lowered his cutlass, "You think that's wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate."

The man held his sword higher, "You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack raises his blade and slide it over the other man's so they were crossed. "Only a little," he said with a smile.

Jack swung and the man blocked, and with that the fight had begun.

Jack stopped, "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that, excellent form."

At this the young man narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"But how is your footwork?"

The two walked in a half circle, "Now if I step here," When the other man continued, using the footwork. "Very good," Jack sounded as if he were teaching the man, not fighting him. "Now I step again," and the blades hit each other several more times.

"Ta," Jack sheathed his sword and began to move toward the door, but the man threw his sword, which lodged itself in the door.

Jack pulled on it to try and remove it so that he could take his leave but the sword wouldn't budge.

Annoyed, Jack walked back towards the man, "That is a wonderful trick, except once again, you are between me and my way out, and now," Jack unsheathed his sword. "You have no weapon," he smiled.

The man picked up a sword that had been in the fire, for it had a red hot tip. Jack's smile dissolved. Jack ran to the right and the man swung at him, causing Jack to block, and once again, the fight began. Still skirmishing Jack looked around to notice all the swords in the shop, "Who makes all these?"

"I do," the man switched to the other side of the large wheel to strike Jack again, "And I practice with them, three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl mate," Jack quipped. He suddenly smirked as a thought came to him, "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Jack looked down quickly then met the man's eyes again. "You're not a eunuch are you," he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate," he studied Jack's form, "I can kill it!"

Jack "ahhed" at the man's explanation before swinging and then walking backwards up onto a ramp which then promptly broke, with the two fighting men on it, making them bounce up and down as it was not balanced.

Jack got his hand stuck because of the chain on one of his wrists and stomped a wooden board to hit the man in the face, causing him to fall off the ramp.

Jack pulled to get his wrist free and just as the other man walked back on the ramp he fell, causing the other man to go flying up into the rafters, while Jack rolled onto the ground. He stepped on the end of the ramp and looked up for the man and smiled when he saw him.

Then the man cut a rope securing several barrels, so that they would fall on the ramp, sending Jack up to the rafters as well.

Jack climbed up and he and the man continued to fight. The man had a sword pointed at Jack, so Jack jumped down off the rafters. The man followed suit and when he turned to Jack, Jack threw sand from a bag into his eyes.

The man stumbled back and lifted a wrench before realizing that Jack had his pistol pointed at him. "You cheated," the man said, realizing what Jack had done.

"Pirate," Jack explained.

The naval officers were trying to get into the shop.

Jack looked back at the banging doors hiding the desperation in his voice, "Move away."

"No," the man said blocking Jack's way.

"Please move," Jack whined, "And Alice! Get over here!"

"No!" the man shouted, "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Alice appeared behind the man and grabbed the wrench from his hand.

"Where did you-" he began.

"Now boys, put away your toys, and you," she pointed at the man, "Please just move."

Jack didn't want to do this, but he cocked his pistol. He and Alice had to get out of here now! "This shot wasn't meant for you." A bottle broke on the back of Jack's head, and he fell face first to the ground, out cold.

The man turned back to Alice and she dropped the wrench, nervously. The drunken man had just knocked out Jack.

She smiled sheepishly as the blacksmith started towards her. She held up her still chained hands, "No need sir, I'll go willingly."

The officers finally broke into the shop and surrounded them, guns were pointed at her and Jack's unconscious form. "Well done Mr. Brown," Commodore Norrington started toward the old blacksmith, the younger man looked confused, "You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives, and you didn't even have to knock out the woman!"

"Just do'n my civic duties sir," the man slurred.

"Well, actually, the young man there was the one th-" she got cut off as she was gagged and led over to the Commodore.

 **Alice's POV:**

"Well I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped along with Alice Kingsley, here. Take them away," he turned and left the shop.

A few soldiers grabbed Jack and two held me tightly, as they led me out of the shop. The young man was giving me a look of...gratitude? I couldn't decipher the expression because we were taken away to the jail.

* * *

 **Another edited chapter for you dearies!**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow :)**


	4. Jail Reunions

**(EDITED)**

* * *

 **Alice's POV:**

In Jail.

Again!

Believe it or not, but one can literally go insane being locked up in a cell with your cell mate unconscious, listening to other prisoners trying to get the keys from a dog.

For about TWO bloody hours!

When they took Jack and I to the jail they had taken all his effects, but they didn't even check me. Seriously it's as if they honestly thought to themselves, "Well this pirate lady with a mysterious dark cape on couldn't have any weapons because she's just a pretty little woman."

Honestly, I would never understand them.

I had been sitting under the window in my cell for about two hours, playing with one of my rings when I saw movement. None other than Commodore James Norrington had entered the jail and was approaching the cell that I shared with Jack.

I stood up and walked over to the bars, " 'Ello James," I smirked, "Come to spend time with an old friend eh? Well, I'm sorry, but this reunion might be a little bit of a downer."

"Alice, I am sorry, but this is my job. What on earth are you doing being a pirate though!? Last I saw of you, you were coming to Port Royal with Aria, and you had left me…..

Now you're pillaging the seas? What has become of you, Alice?"

"James, it has been twelve years since I have seen you. Twelve years of hardships that I have faced. You don't know what it's like to have nothing!" I whisper-yelled at him.

He didn't know why I was a pirate and yet he acted as if I had turned into a monster.

"James, times are hard, you have everything. This, pirating is like my job. It just...just doesn't pay much, unless you know what to look for."

"Alice, where's Aria. Please tell me you did not force her to become a pirate too."

I hesitated, for I really did not want to answer his question, but I relented.

I chose my words carefully. "James, she is where nothing can harm her now."

James looked at me sadly, "Alice, if it's about the money, I can help."

"It's not the money!" I snapped.

"Because, today I asked Elizabeth Swann-"

"The girl at the docks? The governor's daughter," I interrupted.

"Yes. I asked her to marry me and-"

"A wedding? I love weddings!" I smiled, trying to cover up the pain I felt.

Why did my heart break to hear him say that he had asked another woman to marry him?

"Please do not interrupt me. But yes, I asked her to marry me. When she says yes and once she is my bride, well, we could _adopt_ Aria," he grinned, pleased with his offer.

I grabbed the bars furiously. "Are you implying that I could not provide Aria with what she needs?" I snarled.

James' smile dropped quickly at my fury, "No, no, not at all, I just think that we could give her everything she could ever want, she could-"

"JAMES! Stow it! I would never give MY daughter away to you and some snobby, obnoxious, high class PIG!"

He backed away slowly. "Just...just, please leave," I let go of the bars when I heard the door to the jail close and turned to go set back under the window, waiting until dawn...

Xx

After a while, the whistling of the other prisoners faded away and I fell asleep. I was shaken awake abruptly what felt like only minutes later. I sat up to see that Jack was the one who'd shaken me awake.

"Good, you're finally awake," I said as I pulled my hood back. I wouldn't need it for a "pillow" anymore.

"Me?" Jack asked looking taken aback, "You were the one asleep Alice," he explained. I snorted,

"Oh Jack, perhaps your memory just isn't what it used to be!"

He frowned, upset at this and stood up abruptly, "My memory is fine."

"YOU were the one that got knocked unconscious by a drunken blacksmith that probably doesn't do anything, after fighting a young whelp!" I laughed.

"True enough," he agreed before sitting down across from me.

"So Jack, what's it been huh? Twelve years of different pirating lifestyles...that really aren't so different, are they?"

"No, they're not," he agreed. "It is good to see you though, how are you, after...you know..."

I laughed, avoiding the subject he was referring to, "Jack we are in jail, bound to hang on the morrow! How do you think I'm doing?"

I didn't meet his eyes even though I knew what he was fishing at. I did NOT need to talk about her again, not after the Commodore's little "proposal".

Jack sensed the tension in the air and changed the subject. "So, do you have a fine lad of your own? I'm sure a pretty young woman, such as yourself would attract many admirers," he smirked.

I smacked him on the knee playfully, "No. Do you? I mean a lass? Do you have one? Oh wait just kidding! I've been in Tortuga a few times, so I know you do."

I love messing with him. We had always tried to find ways to humiliate each other.

"See Jack, I do my own work. I have successfully read stories of or heard the legends of every single infamous pirate to ever sail the seas," I smiled at my own (slightly unpiratey) accomplishment.

He laughed at me, making me frown, "You always were a little bookworm, weren't you?"

I smiled pleased that he could remember something about me, "Oh the great CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," I exaggerated his name, "Actually remembered something about me!"

He laughed at my theatrics.

"My! Oh I'm so happy that I could just..." I pretended to faint.

Now we were both laughing at this point and it felt good. I hadn't laughed in so long...

XxXx

"You did not say that!" Jack laughed at my story. We had been telling each other of some of our adventures from the past twelve years.

"I did! I swear it!" I laughed at my own audacious nature.

Night had fallen and we both were running out of time. My face fell; we would both be dead in the morning.

The sailors in other cells were STILL begging the dog to bring them the keys. How stupid could people be? If the dog was gonna give it to them, he would have by now.

I played off my worry as annoyance. "Why won't they shut it?" I whispered to Jack, who was leaning on the opposite side of our cell, with his hat over his face.

"I don't know."

I relaxed a bit and laid down on the ground, curling up, and wishing I had a book. I closed my eyes. I just wouldn't dwell on the fact that I probably wouldn't live much longer. I hummed the song that my locket played to myself, hoping sleep would come.

It didn't.

I continued to hum anyway, as it always calmed me.

"If you keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," Jack stated annoyed by the continuous mutterings of the other prisoners.

"You're wasting your breaths," I commented, sitting up and opening my eyes, knowing sleep would never come.

"Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of the prisoners turned to look back at us.

Jack looked up at him and smirked at his fear, while I shook my head in aggravation. My goodness! None of us wanted to die, but Jack and I weren't annoying the hell out of everybody else because of it.

We sat in our cell quietly before the sound of cannons broke the silence.

I stood up as Jack rushed to look out the tiny barred off window, "I know those guns."

I walked over to him hoping that it was not who I thought it was. "It's the _Pearl_ ," he said as I shoved him to the side so I could look to be sure. It was the _Black Pearl_.

Oh no, I really need to learn not to get on people's nerves.

Was that why Captain Barbossa was here?

Shit.

I got down and let Jack stay at the window while I sat on the small ledge beneath it.

"The _Black Pearl_?" a prisoner came to the bars of the cell on the other side of us, peering at Jack, "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors," he looked worried.

I snorted at the man. Really?

Jack turned back to look at the man, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder."

Jack had stated exactly what I was thinking. The man looked behind him; having been proven to be wrong did not settle with him apparently, because he looked upset.

I didn't need to see what Jack saw, I could hear well enough.

Port Royal was under cannon fire.

I heard screaming and I felt my heart ache for the innocent people. Children could be killed at this very moment! I closed my eyes.

I was a pirate, but I did not believe in the senseless killing of innocent people.

Suddenly a cannon hit the jail and Jack jumped down off the window and pulled me down on the ground with him. I hit my head, and my vision was starting to get fuzzy. I sat up slowly, trying to get my vision to stop whirling.

Jack leaned over to me. "You alright love?" he asked with concern.

"Fine. Stupendous. I could throw a party," I replied.

He laughed,

"Glad to see that your sarcasm is still intact."

He looked over to the other cell with a strange look on his face. I looked to see what he was gaping at and saw that the blast had made a large hole in the other cell. All of the remaining prisoners were streaming out.

I leaned back against Jack's chest, closed my eyes, and groaned at all of today's bad luck.

"Sympathies, friends. It's not a matter of luck at all," a straggling man said before leaving Jack and I the only two in jail.

Jack stood and looked at the edge of our cell, where if fate were kinder, a hole might've been blown and we could be free. He gazed into the night before grabbing the bone that the other prisoners had been using to try to persuade the dog to come. Jack Held it out and started whistling at the dog, shaking the bone around.

I rolled my eyes, "Jack, please tell me that you are not seriously trying to call that damn dog! I thought that we agreed that idea was idiotic." I stood up and wobbled a bit, almost falling down, but finally gaining some balance.

"Come on doggie, it's just you and us now, just you and Alice, and Ole' Jack, come on," he called to the mutt that was actually starting to come toward us.

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I stepped up to the bars, and looked at the dog. "Come now doggie, don't you wanna come and help us out, your dear friends here? Come on you sweet little doggie! If you come we'll give you this nice bone 'ere and maybe we'll take you with us," I crooned to the dog.

The dog was almost to us now and I couldn't believe that this worked.

Jack continued, "Come on that's it. Come on, come on, that's a good boy. Come on! Bit closer, bit closer! That's it, that's it doggie!"

The dog was right outside our cell now. I smiled at our victory.

"Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur..." the dog turned and ran away. "No no no no no! I didn't mean it, I didn- ohhhh-"

I cut him off with a painful slap on the cheek, "Jack! Why did you have to screw that up?"

He rubbed his cheek, and mumbled something incoherent as the door slammed open. We both looked to see a dead guard fall down the stairs followed by two familiar pirates.

"This ain't the armory!" Twigg grumbled to Bo 'sun.

"Well, well, well, look what we 'ave here Twigg, Captain Jack Sparra'."

That pirate spit on Jack who had been glaring at the two and now Jack looked down in disgust at the spit. "The last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a god forsaken island, shrinking into the distance," Twigg told his friend.

"His fortunes aren't improved much, except, he has company this time. Is that you Miss Shadow?"

I gave the two a fake smile and then continued to glare.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen," Jack smiled sly as a fox, "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack glared at the two.

Bo' sun grabbed Jack's neck through the bars and his hand and wrist turned skeletal. I gasped and grabbed Jack's hand in fear and also so that I could be ready to pull him out of Bo 'sun's grasp.

Jack looked revolted, yet interested at the same time as he glanced at the hand that had grabbed his neck. "So there is a curse, that's interesting," he continued to look at the hand.

"You know nothing of hell," Bo 'sun whispered, before jerking his hand away from Jack's neck.

They turned to leave, but Bo' sun turned back to look at me, a smirk on his face, "Oh and Shadow, Captain Barbossa will be interested to know that you're still alive. Very interested indeed."

The two stalked off.

I let go of Jack's hand and he rested both of his outside the bars. "That's very interesting," he said to himself as he held up his hand, as if to inspect it.

"Jack give me that bone," I commanded, sitting cross-legged on the floor, leaning my back against the wall.

He looked at me as if I were crazy, "Um, Alice, the dog is gone."

I huffed, why couldn't he trust me?

"I know, thanks to you! Now give me the bloody bone!"

Jack handed it to me before sitting cross-legged, opposite of me. I smiled and pulled out my knife. It had a black handle and a few pearls around the rim of it.

Jack's eyes grew big, "Where did you get that?"

I shrugged, "The guards never checked me for weapons. Ha ha!"

I began sharpening the bone with the knife; it just needed to be pointy enough that we could use it to open the door...

Xx

After a few hours of sharpening I finally handed the bone to Jack.

"I sharpened it, you open the door," I told him while putting the knife back on my belt, sitting up on my knees.

Jack had almost gotten the door when we heard someone enter the jail. Jack fell back on the ground quickly as a man ran in, and unfortunately, he fell back on top of me.

"Jack, no offense, but get off! You're real damn heavy!" I whispered to him.

"Of course love, how could I take offense to that," he replied sarcastically before rolling off of me so that he was lying on the floor beside me.

"You! Sparrow!" the man said.

Oh my gosh, it was the man from the blacksmith's!

Jack tilted his head up slightly, "Eh?"

"You're familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?" the man asked.

I slowly moved to the back of the cell and put my hood on. I didn't want this man to see me.

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack asked incredulously, "Have you not heard the stories?"

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except, by those who already know where it is," I told the man.

Jack glared at me for ruining his chance to tell the story.

"Thank you Miss...?" I know he expected me to answer him with my name, but I said nothing, so he turned back to Jack.

"The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place," the man pushed, "Where is it?"

Clearly the man was growing aggravated.

Jack studied his hand. "Why ask me?" he toyed with the man.

"Because you're a pirate," the man stated annoyed.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it? Or you just won't ask a lady pirate?"

The man grabbed onto the bars in fury at Jack's "jokes", then calmed down a bit, "Never," he stated appalled, "And I do respect women, even if they are pirates."

I chuckled at this, "Oh the man that has honor eh?" I smirked to myself.

When Jack lay back down, uninterested, then man stepped back.

"They took Miss Swann," he stated reluctantly, as he let go of the bars.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" Jack sat up smiling, "I see. Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate," Jack glanced back at me and I nodded. "We see no profit in it for us."

"I can get you out of here," the man said.

"How's that, the keys' ran off," Jack stated.

"Because of you," I commented, causing Jack to frown slightly.

The man looked up at the cell bars, studying them for a moment. "I helped build these cells," he stated matter-o-factly, "These are half pin-barrel hinges."

"Oh, look the man knows his metals!" I smirked.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength," the man said while moving a bench to the door, "The door will lift free."

Okay fine. That was cool, AND something that I didn't know.

Darn.

Jack looked just as interested.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Will Turner," the man stated.

"Oh god! It cannot be!" I whispered. I pulled my hood closer around my face.

"That would be short for William I imagine. A good, strong name. No doubt named for your father eh?" Jack asked. By his tone, I knew he was planning something.

"Yes," Will stated stiffly.

"Oh," Jack looked down before standing up, "I've changed me mind! If you spring us from this cell, we swear on pain of death, we shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ , and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack stuck out his hand to shake.

Will took it, and smiled, "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get us out!" Jack motioned to the bars with his hands.

I remained on the floor. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't.

Will opened the door and Jack walked out immediately. Still I remained on the floor.

"Miss?" I looked up to see Will coming toward me and Jack look back at us.

"You're coming too. You can't just stay here," he held out his hand, "Come on, please, I won't hurt you I promise."

I grabbed his hand slowly and let him pull me to my feet and lead me out of the cell. I couldn't admit that he already had.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that," Will said.

Jack glanced at me funny, before saying, "Not without my effects," he grabbed them and made even more noise. We hurried to escape the jail, and my mind was reeling. I had met five people that I hadn't seen in years, in less than 24 hours, and I was about to break.

* * *

 **P.S. The next chapter is going to be a flashback of what happened before the first one, It will end when we get to where she meets Jack, so it might be a LONG chapter. Thanks to all of you who read this, and I hope you enjoy it! See ya soon! Oh and if the language itself isn't "Correct" it's because they're pirates! Alright Yo ho! and bye!**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow**


	5. Alice

**(EDITED)**

 **I figured that I SHOULD use a disclaimer; I only own Alice, Aria, and my own original plot line. I do not own Pirates, and though I do wish it, I do not own Jack:(**

 **P.S: I decided that I should warn you, in order for this to not become multiple chapters, it is going to end up being a VERY long chapter. Much longer than any usual chapter because the plot goes through 7 years. Okay Thanks guys!**

I was only four years old when I began to be an adult. It was a sad thing; my childhood disappeared along with every happy aspect of my life...

 _My daddy is a wonderful man. He is a merchant sailor and is gone for many months at a time; still, the time we did spend together is wonderful and filled with such happy memories. I cherish these memories when he isn't here. I never know when he is going to come home. Every day for the first week after he leaves, I wait at the window. He doesn't come. Soon we adapt to life without him._

 _Xx_

 _ **Flashback within flashback (sorry, a bit confusing)**_

 _~~~We live in London, a few towns away from the sea, but me and my brother like to pretend that we are on the sea with daddy. I am out in the garden with Will playing a game when suddenly, we are gathered in a hug from behind._

 _I crane my neck around to see that it is daddy! He's home!_

 _"Daddy!" I shriek in delight and wrap my arms around his neck._

 _He hugs me tighter before setting me down next to Will._

 _"Alice! 'ello sweetheart," he smiles, "How is my little princess?"_

 _I smile at him, big and bright, "I'm so glad you're home daddy!"_

 _Dad then turns to Will and gathers him in a hug as well,_ _"Will! You're so big son! How old are you now?"_

 _"Seven," Will beams proudly._

 _Daddy then turns to me,_ _"And you? How old are you?"_

 _I had to count it on my fingers first," three," I reply sure of myself. He beams again._

 _Suddenly, we hear mama's voice from inside,_ _"Will! Alice! What's all the commotion outside? I thought you were going to come inside and help with the-" she walked out the door and saw my father. "William!" she ran to my father and they hugged, and...kissed._

 _I turned to Will with a disgusted look on my face._

 _"Yuck! Girls are gross!" Will said. I looked at him with shock, did he think I was gross, "Except you, Alice! You're my sister, that doesn't count." He smiled and gave me a hug while we watched our parents smiling and talking to each other. We walked inside to give them so privacy._

 _Xx_

 _That night mama had made a special dinner. We ate and daddy told us stories about his time sailing. I was always interested in his stories. The sea was amazing and I dreamed of one day sailing on it. After dinner, daddy gathered us all in the parlor. He was smiling and I couldn't wait to find out why. Daddy knelt in front of me and Will with his hands behind his back. "Will, Alice, I have something for you two!"_

 _Will and I looked at each other excitedly before turning back to our father. Daddy handed something to Will; a well-carved wooden sword. "I love it dad!"_

 _Daddy laughed, pleased that Will liked his gift,_ _"I thought you would!"_

 _Will hugged dad and stood up,"Can I go play with it please? Please?"_

 _Dad laughed again,_ _"Sure Will, sure, but go outside with it,"_

 _Will was already running,_ _"Thaaank Youuuuu Daaaaad!" we heard Will shout as he ran out the door._

 _Xx_

 _Dad grabbed something and put it in my small hands. I looked down at it in awe. It was a silver, oval shaped pendant that had flower carvings on it. In the center of it an oval shaped emerald sat surrounded by a circle of white shell pearls. It was beautiful. "Daddy...it's...it's so...so pretty," I struggled to find the right words. He smiled, "Alice, that locket has a story with it..."_

 _After he had told me about the pendant's story, he told me to look inside for a surprise._

 _I stared at him blankly, "Inside?"_

 _He laughed, and showed me a small clasp that opened the locket. Inside was a small contraption. "What is it?"_

 _"It's a music box. After I...acquired that locket, I had that put inside. Now if you just, " he wound up the locket, "wind it up, it plays." The locket played a beautiful song that I recognized as a lullaby that mama would sing to me. I hugged him again, "Thank you so much daddy. I love you."_

 _He smiled and set me on his lap,_ _"I love you too Alice."~~~_

 _XxXx_

 _ **(back to REAL FLASHBACK)**_

 _It is raining outside. I had woken up wanting to play outside with Will, but when I ran to the window, I was greeted with the sad and dreary pitter-patter of rain. Daddy had left six months ago, and I was saddened by the lack of his presence. I held my locket that he had given to me and hummed the tune to myself as I sat at the window, staring into the rain. Suddenly my mother called us into the parlor and she looked like she had been crying. "Mama, what is it?" I asked her._

 _"Alice, Will, your father...your father...he's missing. There was a pirate attack and he was never found and they think that...he's...dead."_

 _I started crying and ran into my mother's arms, "He can't be dead mama! He can't be!" She comforted me and I looked back to Will._

 _He looked so angry,_ _"PIRATES!" he yelled angrily before stomping off to be alone. I cried into my mother's shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. At least now I knew why it was raining. The sky was mourning for my daddy._

 _Xx_

 _ **Three years later:**_

 _"Alice!" I heard Will yell while looking for me. Ever since my father had died three years ago, I and Will both had to get jobs to help my mother. Will had become a newsboy and helped deliver the news. I sewed handkerchiefs and did some embroidering for Madame Jacqueline's Clothing Emporium. I was finishing up stitching someone's initials on a handkerchief when Will burst in the shop._

 _"Al-Alice!" he huffed, out of breath, "Alice! Mama's sick! Go home! I'll get a doctor," he ran out of the shop immediately. I went to find the French Madame herself, shouting her name. She walked out of the back, flustered, "Alice Elianore! S'il vous plait enfant!_ _ **( Please Child.)**_ _Calm yourself! What is it?"_

 _"My mother is sick; I have to get home to her-"_

 _"Go child, finish later."_

 _I ran out of the shop and didn't stop until I was in the house. I walked into her room and knelt down next to her._ _"Mama, how are you?" I whispered._

 _"Oh darling, I'll be fine when the doctor gets here, I'm just a little tired." At that moment, the doctor walked in with Will at his heels. Doctor Brown knelt next to her, "Mrs Turner, how do you feel?"_

 _"Tired, my back aches a bit though."_

 _"Hmmmmm," Doctor Brown felt mama's forehead, "Mrs Turner you have a fever as well." He did a few more things to check her out, "Ah, well Mrs Turner you seem to have the flu. Stay in bed and I'll come to check on you in a week."_

 _He turned to us, "Put cold cloths on her forehead to keep the fever down. Take care of her until she feels better." He then left. I ran to go get her a cloth to put on her forehead._

 _"Mama, you'll get better, right?"_

 _She smiled brightly,_ _"Sweetheart, of course I'll be alright!" She laughed, "I don't want you two cooped up in here with me all day. Go, and I'll call for you if I need anything."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _She hugged me,_ _"Positive, now go play! Love you Alice!"_

 _"Love you mama!" we walked out of the room._

 _Xx_

 _I sat alone under a willow tree thinking of the last two weeks of my life. Mama had contracted smallpox. Doctor Brown realized it when he checked her in a week. Will and I were not allowed to see her because she was so contagious, but I sneaked in a few times. I walked into her room one night and knelt by her side. "Mama?"_

 _She stirred and looked at me, "Alice, you shouldn't be here until I'm better."_

 _"I wanted to see you though. Are you going to be okay?"_

 _"Yes darling, of course. Doctor Brown thinks I may be healed in a week," she smiled and stroked a hand over my hair, "I need to rest honey, but thanks for coming. I love you Alice. Tell Will I love him too, if he's not already asleep."_

 _"I love you too mama," I walked out of the room._

 _Xx_

 _They said it was peaceful. That when she died, she was asleep. The funeral had been today and I had to wear a tight black dress that was too stuffy. I cried a lot today and I was sitting under the willow by her grave in the cemetery. I had picked a bouquet of roses to put on her grave and was singing along to my locket the words that mama had always sang to me._

 _Will found me when it was dark out. He had grown so mature, for a 10 year old. "Alice, come home. I have dinner for us," he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me._

 _I was shivering. "Alice, you'll catch cold out here!" He wrapped his coat around me and helped me walk home._

 _Xx_

 _ **One year later:**_

 _I walked back home after a hard day of work at Madame Jacqueline's. She was a kind lady, but when I was her only help I was worked to the bone. I had learned to make gowns in the short year that followed mama's death._

 _I am now eight years old and I can work, cook, clean, and completely take care of myself on my own. Will had left almost a week after mama's death. I had walked home to find the house empty and a note on the door. It had said:_

 _"My dear sister Alice Elianore Turner,_

 _I am so, so sorry to have to do this to you Alice, I truly am. Please do not think I left because of you. I left to go and find father. I do not believe that he is dead. He must be out there somewhere. Please take care of yourself, you are strong girl and will make a fine lady one day. Do not come looking for me. You are too young._

 _I love you always,_

 _William Turner II"_

 _I still couldn't believe that he had left me. I had no choice but to take care of myself on my own secretly. I had to lead everyone to believe that my mother was still alive. If it were discovered that a eight year old girl lived in a house on her own I'd be thrown into the streets. I knew that if that were to occur, I would never survive the gangs and officers thinking that I was a thief. I could be kidnapped or stolen in the night and no one would notice. Madame Jacqueline would take away my job if she knew I lived on my own. Kindness only went so far in London. Every day, I hurried home so no one would discover my secret. And every night, alone and heart-broken, I would fall asleep in my mother's bed._

 _Xx_

 _I woke up early this morning and as I hurried to Madame Jacqueline's an officer stopped me. Oh please no!_

 _"Hey! You! Little girl!"_

 _I turned around and did my best to act normal and formal, "Why, good morning officer, a nice day isn't it?"_

 _He looked suspicious,_ _"Where is your parents, lass?"_

 _I quickly thought up a lie,_ _"Sir, my father is a navy officer. He isn't home now and mama and I work at Madame Jacqueline's. She asked me to go in her stead and tell the Madame that she can't come to work today because my brother is sick."_

 _He seemed to believe it,"Well then missy, what's your name?"_

 _"Elissabeth Black," I frowned slightly knowing that I was using my mother's name, "Elissa, my family calls me."_

 _The officer than grabbed my arm, "Well then Elissa, you wouldn't mind taking me to meet your mum would you?"_

 _Oh no! He had me; I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started running._

 _"Stop! Thief! Oi! Get back here!"_

 _I knew I was going to die then! They hung thieves! I was going to be hung at eight years old for a crime I did not commit!_

 _I fell to the ground as I ran into somebody, "Please don't let them catch me!" I shrieked at the person. I looked up at the woman. She had very pale skin and hazel colored eyes. She wore a tight, crimson gown that would only be worn by high class people. She looked down at me in pity._

 _"Lady Ashwood, I am truly sorry that this little thief bothered you. I'll just take her away now," he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, starting to drag me away." Come along girl."_

 _"What are you doing to my daughter?" the woman asked with authority in her voice._

 _"Daugh...daugh...ter?" the man asked._

 _"Yes, she is my daughter. I took her to get away from the estate for the first time and I see that you are assaulting her?"_

 _The man looked sheepish,_ _"I am sorry milady. Will not happen again."_

 _The man turned and walked away. I turned to walk away too, but the woman put a hand on my shoulder,_ _"Now dear, what is your name?"_

 _I knew I had to tell the truth this time,_ _"Alice. Alice Elianore Kingsley." Well, somewhat._

 _She smiled at me, "A pretty name, for a pretty little girl. I am Lady Jezebelle Maradith Ashwood. Child, where is your family?"_

 _I frowned,_ _"My father is lost at sea and my mama died a year ago of smallpox."_

 _The woman seemed truly saddened by my story, "Would you come live we me? We could adopt you and give you pretty dresses and oh! You'd have so much fun!"_

 _I should have said no, but when an eight year old girl that has nothing is offered such a thing, she is obviously going to say, "Yes Mrs. Lady, I would like that."_

 _The woman smiled,_ _"Dear, you may call me Mrs. Jeze for now. Come along now dear." She helped me into a fancy big white carriage._

 _Xx_

 _We were a little ways out of London before we entered a large estate. "Welcome to Ashwood Manor!" Mrs. Jezebelle said in a sing-song way. After getting out of the carriage, she introduced me to Lord Ashwood,_

 _"This is our new daughter! We're going to adopt this sweet little girl!" The man, Lord Aswood, leaned down to be at my level, "What is your name sweetheart?" I winced a bit. Only daddy and mama ever called me that._

 _"Alice Elianore Kingsley."_

 _The man laughed,_ _" A pretty name my dear, but you're not a Kingsley any longer! You are now Miss Alice Elianore Ashwood. When you grow up, you will be a lady of the court."_

 _Wow! I would have a title now? This was all so confusing!_

 _"You may call me Edward though and my wife Jezebelle. You are family now!"_

 _Jezebelle lead my up a grand staircase, and into a room. It was beautiful! There was a vanity and a big pink canopy bed. It was all so beautiful!_

 _Jezebelle smiled, "Do you like it Alice? It is your room."_

 _I beamed, "I love it Jezebelle! Thank you!" I ran and hugged her._

 _"Alice, just call me Jeze, there's no need to be formal sweet."_ **(And That's pronounced like: Jezz-zee)** _"But darling, you are part of the upper class now and we must make you look that way, come here."_

 _Xx_

 _After what seemed like forever, Jeze was done. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I was squeaky clean. I hadn't been this way since mama was still here. I had on a pink lacy gown that looked way too fancy for me. She had curled my long golden brown hair and pinned it back halfway with a pink silk bow. I looked...different, and elegant. My feet had been squeezed into pinchy little heels._

 _"You look beautiful Alice!" she sighed, proud of her work._

 _"Can I go explore outside?" It was a nice day after all._

 _Jeze smiled,_ _"Of course, but be careful and do not get dirty please!"_

 _I walked outside and around to the back of the mansion. Acres and acres of fields filled with dark skinned people came into view. Oh no. I had heard about this. It was called an estate. The dark people were forced to work here against their will. I couldn't believe it! I ran back inside and hid in the kitchen to think._

 _This couldn't be happening! It was so wrong! The Ashwoods were so nice!_

 _When I looked up, I realized that everyone in the kitchen was a slave. A middle aged woman looked at me strangely, "Um, Miss Alice? Isn't it?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"Miss Alice, you ain't s'posed to be in de kitchen. I could help take ya out to da parlor."_

 _I shook my head,_ _"No ma'am, I...I just came here to think. Unless...unless you'd get in trouble for having me in here. Would you?"_

 _The woman nodded._

 _"I will leave then. I am sorry for bothering you," I walked into the parlor to see two girls in there. They simply stared back at me surprised. One of the girls looked to be my age; the other appeared to be around two and was dusting a picture._

 _"Um...hi!" I tried to be friendly, "My name is Alice, and I'm eight."_

 _The older girl glanced at the younger girl before looking back at me confused._

 _"Please, I don't care if you're slaves, I...I just want a friend." The girl seemed to finally trust me; she walked forward until she was right in front of me._

 _"I am Anamaria. I am nine, and this," she gestured for the young girl to come forward, "Is my two year old sister, Aria."_

 _I smiled,_ _"We all have names that start with 'A'. Isn't that interesting?"_

 _Anamaria smiled,_ _"It is, Miss Alice."_

 _I frowned,_ _"No. I am Alice and Alice only. The only reason that I'm here is because Lady Ashwood picked me up out of the streets," I looked down at my feet, "I am an orphan."_

 _Anamaria looked sad and a bit nervous, but put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Alice, I can't imagine. I can't remember my mamma much. We were taken away right after Aria was born."_

 _I hugged her,_ _"I am sorry too, Anamaria. This is not right."_

 _The little two year old toddled over to where we were hugging and stopped in front of me. She opened her arms up to me, and I laughed before scooping her up in a hug._

 _Anamaria smiled, "She likes you a lot."_

 _I looked at Aria and smiled, humming the song that my mama sang to me. When I looked back at her, the little girl was asleep on my shoulder._

 _Anamaria smiled, "Well, we were finished here anyway, let's take her to the cabin."_

 _I walked outside following Anamaria. She led me to a few dozen run down shacks and opened the door to one. I set the sleeping Aria on the 'bed' and sat down on the floor next to Anamaria._

 _"Is there anything I can do? This is awful. How can people be treated this way?"_

 _Anamaria smiled sadly,_ _"No. Not now, the Ashwoods own us. And when you are older, you will."_

 _I frowned at this,_ _"No. when I inherit this place, I will set you all free. This is wrong and I will not allow it when I am in charge. My mama told me that all people are equal."_

 _Anamaria smiled at me, "That would be nice, but we can't change anything now, can we?"_

 _I frowned,_ _"No, but we can be friends."_

 _She looked over at me._ _"Best friends," a smile creeping on her face._

 _"Forever," we hugged each other. I stood up and put a blanket over Aria, "I have to go, they will wonder..." I didn't finish my sentence._

 _"Goodbye Alice, see you tomorrow?"_

 _"Of course!" I hugged her again, before leaning over Aria, "Goodnight Aria."_

 _I walked out of the cabin and back into the manor, knowing that I had a new friend forever._

 _Xx_

 _ **Six Years later:**_

 _I awoke to a fine, sunshiny morning. Perfect!_

 _I let the maid, Nellie, dress me. It was a BIG day! I was turning fourteen and I was having a ball later this evening._

 _Nellie pulled out a corset and I groaned. Jeze had made me start wearing them a year ago and they were not fun._

 _I had asked Jeze if Anamaria could be my maid. What I didn't tell her was that I wanted Anamaria so that she and Aria could live in the nicely furnished maid's room. Alas, they would stay house slaves._

 _"Now Miss Alice, I bet you're excited! Your first birthday ball!" Nellie was tightening the laces as I winced at each pull._

 _I gasped,_ _"Nellie! Must it be so tight?"_

 _Nellie smiled apologetically,_ _"Sorry Miss, but Lady Jezebelle said that it had to be tighter for today's occasion."_

 _I frowned._

 _Sometimes Jezebelle really got on my nerves._

 _After I was laced up to the point of not being able to speak without gasping, Nellie brought out a lovely lavender gown. I smiled. So this was the gown that Jeze had bought for me? She had kept it a secret until today._

 _I put on a pair of lavender heels and sat down at the vanity as Nellie did my hair._

 _I had mixed feelings about this new life. I loved looking beautiful and wearing fancy gowns every day. It was so much fun! But I hated the corsets and that I couldn't do anything myself. I absolutely HATED that this was an estate. I hated that we had slaves; it just wasn't right._

 _I looked in the mirror to see how Nellie had styled my hair. She had French braided it, leaving my bangs down though, to hang around my face. The braid ended just above the back of my neck, and the rest of my hair was pulled into an elegant bun. I looked beautiful for my ball._

 _"Thank you Nellie," I walked from the room. It was already 1:00 and I had to find Jezebelle. She was reading when I walked in the parlor._

 _When she heard me enter, she looked up to study me and then beamed, "Oh Alice! You look Gorgeous!" She stood and hugged me._

 _"May I go for a walk?" I asked her._

 _She smiled,_ _"Actually yes; Mr. Norrington is here to see you. Let him accompany you please. He's in the hall!" She shouted the last part as I hurried into the hall to find James Norrington waiting._

 _"Hello James," I beamed, pleased that he had come to see me._

 _He was about five or six years older but he was handsome and a very good friend of mine._

 _He took my hand, "Shall we?"_

 _I let him lead me out to the gardens._

 _"You look lovely Alice Kingsley."_

 _He always preferred to use the false last name that I had given to the Ashwoods. I hadn't told anyone that I was a Turner. In all honesty, Kingsley was my mother's maiden name. Only Anamaria knew my real last name. I nodded in thanks. James thought for a moment before leaning close to whisper in my ear, "You're wearing a corset today aren't you?"_

 _I laughed,_ _"Yes, apparently Jezebelle believes that for my fourteenth birthday I should have a corset so tight that I cannot breathe!"_

 _He looked pitiful for a second before he smiled again. "Your birthday is in July James, you'll be 19?" He nodded before looking down. "James...are you alright?"_

 _He stopped abruptly,_ _"Alice I have to tell you something." He looked nervous._

 _"What is it James?"_

 _He looked back up in my eyes,_ _"I'm leaving."_

 _"What?" I asked, confused._

 _"Alice, you know my father worked in the navy before he died." James' father had died last year in a pirate attack. I put a hand on his shoulder in comfort._

 _"I know. He was a brave man."_

 _"Yes, well, in January I'm starting in the navy."_

 _He waited for me to answer but I said nothing. He continued, "I even have a title, lieutenant! If I do a good job, maybe I could even be a Commodore one day."_

 _I honestly didn't know what to say, but I managed a small question, "Lieutenant?"_

 _He smiled,_ _"Because of my father's high status I get to start as a lieutenant." I swallowed my sorrow at the fact that he was leaving and put on a brave face._

 _"That's wonderful James! Where is it that you're going?"_

 _"Port Royal."_

 _I had always wanted to go to the Caribbean, I wish I could..._

 _"But it's only May, we still have seven months," he smiled._

 _"Yes, that really is wonderful James, I'm proud of you," I hugged him._

 _"I'm so excited!"_

 _"I bet!" James looked up at the sky for a moment, it looked to be around 3:00 in the afternoon from the position of the sun._

 _"Oh! I have to go! So sorry Alice, but I'll see you tonight!" He hurried off to get back home. I sighed; James ALWAYS had somewhere to be._

 _I continued my walk in the garden, enjoying some roses that had been planted there. When I looked up, someone was running toward me._

 _"Alice! Alice!" Aria screamed as she ran to me and hugged me around the waist crying._

 _"Ari, what is it darling?"_

 _"Master's gonna sell Ana!"_

 _Anamaria? Oh no!_

 _I started running toward the fields where I saw Edward Ashwood himself dragging a chained and struggling Anamaria._

 _"NO! Edward don't!" I shouted at him._

 _"I'm just doing business Alice! Stay out of it!" he yelled back._

 _"But you can't!" I wailed, "She's my friend!"_

 _He glared at me,_ _"I know, that's why I'm selling her; I cannot allow you to be friends with a slave! Just think of it! Our reputations we be ruined!"_

 _"EDWARD! Stop it, Stop it!" I grabbed his arm and he shook it off violently._

 _"Alice, stop acting like a child."_

 _"No! You CANNOT take her! Please!"_

 _Edward glared at me,_ _"ENOUGH! I'll take care of you later!" He started to drag her into a cart._

 _"Take care of Ari, please," Anamaria shrieked to me._

 _Edward started to drive away and I was crying._

 _"Ana! No! Ana!" Aria was shrieking._

 _I picked her up and took her to her bed and just sat there rocking her._

 _"Shh, it'll be alright Ari, I'm here and I won't let anything ever hurt you darling."_

 _I laid her down and began to sing the lullaby to her that I had sung to her every night for the last six years. Finally she fell asleep. I smiled, Aria was my child, I had "adopted" her ever since the day we met and I knew that she considered me her "mother", as much as I considered her my daughter, even though she was closer in age to being my sister than my daughter._

 _Suddenly, I heard Edward shout from outside._

 _"Alice!" He slammed the door open, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Whipping shed. "Alice! What the hell are you thinking?"_

 _I looked down. He had sometimes yelled at me, but never whipped me before._

 _"You cannot associate with slaves!"_

 _I looked back up at him as he continued, "I'm going to sell that child you're so fond of tomorrow morning!"_

 _Not Aria!_

 _"No! You heartless toad!" He was infuriated with me and slammed me against a pole, face first._

 _"You learn some respect!" He grabbed the whip and struck my back five times before I crumpled to the ground. "Now you go back to the house and clean yourself up for the ball!" He left and I hurried back to the manor crying in pain and in horror at what he'd just said._

 _Jeze stood up as soon as I entered the house,"Alice, what happened-"_

 _Edward came into the room,_ _"Jezebelle no. Do not talk to her until she cleans herself up!"_

 _Jeze shrunk under his glare. She saw my back and looked in horror at her husband._ _"Edward! How could you do that to our daughter?" she shrieked._

 _"She's not my daughter, she's yours! And I'd prefer a daughter that my wife could give me, but YOU can't!"_

 _She started to cry and left the room and I ran upstairs, slammed and locked the door to my room before collapsing on the bed in sobs._

 _Xx_

 _There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" I asked from my vanity as I finished getting ready._

 _"Darling, can I come in?" Jeze asked through the door. I stood and opened the door, then locked it back behind her. I was ready for the ball; I had put on a lacy pink gown, and fixed my makeup and hair. "You look wonderful Alice." I turned to look at her,_

 _"Why does he hate me?"_

 _She looked sorrowful,_ _"Alice, I don't know. Sometimes he's just not a very nice man, but let's not let it bother your birthday!"_

 _How could she just push it behind her so easily? I really felt bad for her. He was a monster.I discovered it only months after living with the Ashwoods. But poor Jeze couldn't see it._

 _I knew she could not bear children and it pained her so. I followed her downstairs to the ballroom where all of the guests already were. As we came into view, the crowd broke into applause. I smiled and went to find James._

 _Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see James._

 _I grinned, "James." He took me outside and led me to the candlelit gazebo._

 _"May I have this dance?"_

 _I smiled and nodded. He put one hand on my back and I winced._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"Yes," I lied, "I've just been in a tight corset far too long."_

 _We continued to dance when James suddenly stopped._

 _"Alice, I have something to ask you," he kneeled to the ground._

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _I smiled pleased that he had asked,_ _"Yes!" He beamed at me, stood and hugged me, before leaning in slowly. My lips met his and we kissed gently before he pulled away._

 _"Alice, I'm going to get us some wine."_

 _He left to get the wine and I leaned on the edge of the gazebo staring into the night. I couldn't believe that I was going to marry James! It was so wonderful._

 _But then I thought of something: Aria._

 _She would be sold tomorrow! Inside I grieved, knowing I'd lose James, but I ran to the slave quarters after writing a letter to James. I had to at least give him an explanation, he deserved that. It read:_

 _My Dear James,_

 _I am so sorry to have to do this, I truly am. I want nothing more than to be your wife, but I can't. Lord Ashwood is a terrible man and has sold Ana today. He told me that he would sell Aria in the morning. I'm running away to Port Royal to ensure that she will live a happy life. If I meet you there, then fate is on our side and I will marry you then. Please forgive me James._

 _With love, Alice_

 _I burst in the small shack and woke up Aria, "Ari! Darling, wake up!"_

 _She opened her eyes sleepily._ _"Yes Alice? Wha...what...is...it?" she asked with a yawn._

 _"We have to leave. Now!"_

 _I grabbed her hand and I led her out into the night. We were several miles away, but we ran into London. Hours passed before we reached the city. I was breathing heavily from running and from wearing the corset. Aria was falling behind a bit. I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way._

 _We finally reached London and I smiled in relief. Now I only had to get to the port._

 _I ran through London and through a few scary, dark alleys that thankfully, nobody occupied. By the time we reached the docks, it was probably early in the morning._

 _One man was standing on the deck of his boat, looking worriedly out to the ocean._

 _"Sir!" I rasped._

 _He turned and ran to us as I carried Aria onto the deck._

 _"What are you doing?" he asked me._

 _"Please! Please just let us have passage on your ship! We need to be anywhere but here!"_

 _The man looked at me pitifully,_ _"Sure, come along."_

 _He showed me to a room, "The child can sleep here." I gently set her sleeping form onto the bed and left the room._

 _We stopped on deck, "If you want to leave now, we best set sail."_

 _I nodded even though I was about to drop from exhaustion and I had never prepared a ship to set sail before._

 _As soon as we were out to open sea, the man tied off the helm and walked over to me. I was standing at the railing looking out to the sea, "Miss, I never caught your name."_

 _I turned to the man, "Alice. Alice Elianore Kingsley. Yours?"_

 _"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," he smiled._

 _I looked more closely at him. He had on an East India Trading Company uniform. I stared at it in horror. Was he a slave trader? As if he could tell what I was thinking, he grabbed onto the rail as well and said, "No. I am running from the company. I was supposed to deliver slaves to London for Cutler Beckett, but I can't do it. I'm taking them back to their home. My crew jumped ship in London, wanting to save their own skins."_

 _I smiled at him, "Thank you for taking us aboard Captain Sparrow."_

 _I suddenly felt very tired and lightheaded. Before I hit the deck, Captain Sparrow caught me and picked me up in his arms bridal-style. He carried me to some cabin. "You can call me Jack," he whispered before I lost all consciousness._

 **Well! A lot of surprises huh? :) I bet you didn't see any of that coming! Well that explains how she knows Will, Jack, and James, as well as Anamaria! Chapter 6 will continue in Curse of the Black Pearl. Thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow :)**


	6. Commandeer THAT ship?

**(EDITED)**

 **Hello readers! How are you? :)** **Thank you CaptainFangirl8905 and Blackcat8539 for the lovely reviews! They made my day! Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

We were hiding under a bridge.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will seemed a bit nervous.

Jack looked out at the _Dauntless_ pointedly. Will and I both followed his gaze.

"That ship?" Will inquired quietly, still nervous. I noticed with much irritation that I had asked the same thing. We couldn't sail that ship with only the three of us! Was Jack insane?!

Wait. Scratch that thought.

Yes he was.

"Commandeer," Jack corrected. "We're gonna commander that ship. Nautical term".

He turned suddenly back to face Will.

"One question about your business boy or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack inquired sounding very, very serious, and very, very sober.

"I'd die for her," Will retorted seeming angry that Jack had even asked him that.

Okay, that stung a bit.

He'd die for her, and yet he'd leave me all alone.

I see.

"Oh good! No worries then," Jack replied as if he realized that he had just been acting a bit too sober. "And you?"

I had realized that he'd turned to me. Damn Jack. He always caught me off-guard. "I...ah...It's better than facing the gallows."

Jack smirked at me, probably because he knew he had caught me off guard and I hadn't been able to come up with something witty.

Damn him.

Xx

I struggled to breathe as we were walking toward the _Dauntless_. I don't know how Jack came up with this, but we were holding onto an overturned boat and were currently walking underwater with it held over our heads for an air pocket.

Jack lead the way, followed by moi and Will had the rear. I unfortunately was a bit… shorter…..than the other two idiots and the water stretched up all the way to my chin. I had to keep inclining my neck so that the water would not reach my mouth.

I also was standing on my toes.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will pointed out to Jack.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide, "Jack stated as he concentrated on reaching the _Dauntless_.

"I think it's mad-" As I took a step forward, the sea floor sloped down violently and my head went under. I swam back up and glared at the two snickering men. "-ness," I finished as I struggled to keep my head above the water again.

Will suddenly stepped in a crab trap, causing his smirk to disappear. I laughed at his current predicament and continued to follow Jack.

Suddenly, Jack stopped and let go of the boat.

I took a large breath and did the same, swimming up to the surface. We were right behind the _Dauntless_. The three of us used Will's crab trap to help us climb aboard. The rope that was attached proved to be quite useful.

We sneaked across the helm and Jack walked down the steps carefully followed by Will. I stayed at the helm and looked over the railing as they approached the crew.

"Everyone stay calm we are taking over this ship!" Jack called to the men aboard.

Will jumped over the railing on the stairs and held out his sword, "Aye Avast!"

I smacked my forehead.

My brother was an idiot.

I sauntered down the stairs, took two fingers and lowered Will's sword.

Jack looked back at Will with his eyes wide, annoyed at Will's stupid remark. Will glanced at me, confused as to why all of the men were laughing at him.

I shook my head, "Will you are not a pirate. We don't say that."

I turned to where Jack was looking amusedly at the crew of the _Dauntless_. I glanced back one more time to see that Will was quite embarrassed.

I smirked.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, you'll never make it out of the bay," Gillette smirked.

I glared at him. I could sail better than Will could! He wouldn't even know what he was doing.

Jack smiled, "Son," he raised a pistol to Gillette's face, who in turn looked down the barrel, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy."

Jack cocked his pistol and I quickly let go of Will's sword and took out my own pistol.

Will glanced at me questioningly as if to ask, "Can I please?"

I nodded and he slowly raised his sword back up.

When I looked back at all the men, they were rushing into a long boat. I smiled, pleased that this had gone well.

I walked up to the helm to meet Jack. He was smiling devilishly and had his pistol rested on his shoulder. Will ran up to meet us, "Here they come."

Xx

Commodore Norrington had sailed the _Interceptor_ over beside the _Dauntless_ and his men were coming aboard now.

Will swung over to the _Interceptor_ unnoticed by its crew.

I grabbed my own rope and prepared to swing when Jack put a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Before I could reply, he had grabbed me around the waist and together we swung over to the _Interceptor_.

As soon as our feet hit the deck I looked up and glared fiercely at Jack who still had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"You're a woman love," he shrugged, smirking at my surprised expression. He released me from his grip and walked up to the helm confidently, as if that explained everything.

It did not.

Will was running along the side of the ship cutting the ropes so we could sail away. The _Interceptor_ started moving forward and all the gangplanks fell into the sea.

I smirked as Commodore Norrington looked back and locked eyes with me, "Sailors! Back to the _Interceptor_. Now!"

One man tried to swing aboard, but missed and fell into the water. I laughed at his misfortune.

Jack looked back at the _Dauntless_ , took off his hat and waved it at Commodore Norrington, "Thank you Commodore! For getting us ready to make way! We would've had a hard time of it all by ourselves!"

The men on the _Dauntless_ opened fire on us just as I began climbing the steps to the helm. I ducked quickly as did Will and Jack, before carefully peeking my head above the railing.

I looked back to see that the _Dauntless_ had run over the long boat and the men inside had to jump out to avoid being killed. I snorted, pleased that this had gone so well.

I then started back up to reach the helm. When I reached it Jack smiled at me, "It worked!"

I started a fake smile before slapping Jack on the cheek. It wasn't hard enough for his head to have whipped the other way, but just hard enough to make it hurt.

"I can swing on a bloody rope all by me onsey Jack. I do NOT need your help because," I broke off into a rather excellent impression of Jack, "I am a woman."

He rubbed his sore cheek before grabbing back onto the helm. "Sorry, It's not usual to find a pirate woman that _can_ take care of herself."

I smiled, "Alright, then I forgive you Captain."

He smiled in return.

Xx

Jack and I were checking that the riggings were in order.

I glanced upward as my hair came out of its braid and began flowing in the wind. Perfect sailing weather!

Xx

Will had set himself down on a barrel and was telling Jack his life story. Jack was obviously uninterested, as was I, but I was more nervous than unimpressed.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me and my little sister mostly by herself."

Jack looked interested when Will mentioned that he had a sister, but as Will continued he grew bored again.

"After she died, I came out here looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked completely bored as he continued to check that everything was ship shape.

"My father, Will Turner," Will stood up to follow Jack and I followed him.

Jack climbed back up to the helm, "At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that was what I wanted I didn't press the matter."

Jack had started working on the ropes and I helped, our fingers brushing for a moment. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes, gesturing with his head to Will.

I laughed. Yes I knew that he would never shut up!

"I'm not a simpleton Jack! You knew my father."

My ears perked up at this. Jack stopped tying ropes and went to face Will.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill." Jack then turned to grabbed the wheel.

"Bootstrap?" Will whispered to himself. He looked back up at me as if for an explanation.

I shrugged, "I didn't know your father, don't ask me."

Now this was a lie and I knew it.

But I didn't want him to find out.

Not yet.

Maybe not ever.

"Good man, good pirate," Jack told Will as he was pulling ropes off of the wheel to untangle them.

Father was a pirate?

Hmmmm, that was strange. I should have seen it coming though.

It did make sense.

Jack turned to look at Will, "I swear, you look just like him."

I looked at Will. He did indeed look like a younger version of our father.

"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Will was clearly angry that Jack would _dare_ say his father was a pirate.

Jack turned, annoyed by Will's protests, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!"

Jack glanced quickly at me before looking back out to the horizon.

"My father was not a pirate," he pulled out his sword and aimed it at Jack.

"Will!" I cried appalled, "Put it dow-"

Will shoved me to the side and I lost my balance, falling to the deck. He looked at me apologetically before turning back to face Jack.

I huffed angrily at his rather rude behavior.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again," Jack said quietly. "Or pushing women down for," Jack played the guilt card on Will.

I had already stood up and had walked over to stand next to Jack. "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rule of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you."

Jack and I both turned to him. "That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" he stated.

Suddenly Jack grabbed me and pulled me down next to him as he turned the wheel violently so the mast flew out, catching Will off guard. I looked back up to see that Will was hanging from it over the ocean.

I stood up and Jack took out his sword, "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: What a man _can_ do or what a man _can't_ do."

He turned to me, and I nodded for him to continue. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy and you'll have to square with that someday."

Will was struggling to hold on and I giggled at his dismay.

Jack continued, "Now me for example, I can let you drown."

I frowned at that. I may be angry at my brother, but I would not let Jack kill him.

Jack saw my glowering glance in his general direction. He was confused as to why I would be angry if he killed the whelp, though he knew he wouldn't.

With one look he knew that if he let him drown then he would be sailing to Tortuga alone, or that he wouldn't even get that far.

"But I can't sail this ship into Tortuga all by me onsey, savvy? So?" Jack reached back and turned the wheel again.

Will plopped on the deck rather unceremoniously. Jack held a sword over Will, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate," he flipped the sword so that the handle was facing Will. "Or can you not?"

Will studied it for a moment before carefully grabbing the sword handle. "Tortuga?" he asked.

Jack smiled and confirmed, "Tortuga."

Will went down to the deck and Jack started back toward the wheel. I grabbed his hand quickly to get his attention, "Jack?"

He smiled. "At your service Alice," he bowed slightly and I laughed before I regained my composure, remembering the reason why I had wanted to talk to him.

"Jack. You're planning to do something with the whelp."

He looked surprised that I had come to that conclusion. "Aye. We'll use him as a bargaining chip to get back the _Pearl_ and his bonny lass," he smiled.

"Although I am a bit curious. If he has a sister she could be useful too..." he trailed off.

I smiled, "I know."

I looked out to sea sadly. Too many bad things had happened when I was at sea.

I walked down to Will and started to help him. When he got one of the knots wrong I explained to him how it should really go.

"I don't think a woman could do it better, " he said nonchalantly.

I glowered before I unsheathed my cutlass and had it pointed at his neck. "I am so bloody tired of the sexist comments!"

He pulled out his own sword, "I don't think you could win against me. Especially not when you're wearing a cloak."

I hit his sword fiercely and we were in battle. It looked to be a sort of dance.

"So what happened to your _dear_ sister?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

"She died." He swiped at my legs and I jumped back.

Interesting.

Then Will lunged at me and I jumped up and grabbed a rope, climbing to the mast. Will didn't know where I was.

As he looked around confused, I swung down from a rope, knocking him down in the process. I smiled as I released the rope from my grip. I turned around, but his sword clanged against mine.

I quickly parried before I stepped on his toe.

Hard.

This surprised him and he stepped back. In his confusion I grabbed the sword from his hand, kicked him so that he fell to the ground, and crossed both swords at his neck. He looked up scared.

I smirked, "So I _can_ fight in a cloak." He looked up at Jack who only stared at me impressed.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Will asked, his voice cracking in the end.

My smile faded and I dropped his sword to the ground, still holding mine at his neck.

"No."

I sheathed my cutlass and turned to leave.

I thought for a moment, and then turned back around to face William.

"I beat you Willy," I whispered the same phrase I had told him years ago when we had stick sword fights and I had won. Realization hit Will's face, and he turned ashen gray.

I turned back and continued towards the helm.

* * *

 **Alright! Thanks for reading guys! Love you! Please Review! It makes my day!**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow :)**


	7. I didn't leave you! Yes you did!

I hoped that Will wouldn't say anything.

At least not loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Alice!" Will called after me.

I heard him get to his feet and follow me.

"Alice please!"

Jack turned and looked at me confused; he could see the anger in my eyes. Will halted to a stop and thankfully ceased to follow me.

"ALICE ELIANORE TURNER!"

That got my attention. I stopped right where I was. Jack looked even more confused than before.

Really Will?

Why did you have to point out _everything_.

Damn him.

I turned around slowly and Will took in my appearance. If it was possible, he turned another shade paler, like he had just seen a ghost.

"You look just like mum."

I laughed darkly, "Except she had brown eyes."

I turned again to walk back up to the helm but was stopped as Will grabbed my arm harshly and spun me to face him. I winced as he grabbed both of my shoulders and stared at me for a long time. My emotions were rushing as rapidly as _Pearl._ I was split in two. Half of me wanted to let Will be my big brother and take care of me; the other half wanted to yell and scream at him and not forgive him for what he did.

My eyes, filled to the brim with resentment, softened until they were now only full of misery. I let him gather me into his arms and I let a few tears escape into his chest. When he pulled back I saw that he had a few tear escapees as well.

"Alice, I thought you were dead," he whispered.

I shook my head 'no' slowly.

Suddenly the angry half of me became more dominant. I pushed Will away forcefully and started to walk back up to the helm. But because Will couldn't _NOT_ leave me alone, he grabbed my wrist again. This time when Will turned me to face him, I slapped him so hard that his face flew to the other side.

"Ali-"

"No!" I interrupted him, "I don't wanna listen to any damn excuses you have! You left!"

Hurt and sorrow flooded his eyes, "I didn't leave you!"

"Yes you did!" I yelled back.

I glanced quickly back at Jack who was slowly making his way toward us, his hands up in a "surrender" gesture. I glared at him. I didn't want him to be a part of this. For all I knew, he could be planning to use me for a bargaining tool.

Jack got the message and sauntered back up to the helm. I grabbed Will by the arm roughly and pulled him to the stern of the ship.

"How could you leave me? I was only eight years old! Mama had just died and you think that it's okay to leave your little sister all alone? If I was found out I would've been thrown out into the streets! I would've lost my job and I would have had to steal and face gangs and any other dangerous thing out there in the streets of London!"

"Alice I-"

"I was going to be hanged for stealing even though I hadn't. Obviously no one would believe a little girl, alone, telling the officer that she hadn't stolen anything. Then I really would be dead and it would be your entire FAULT!"

Sadness swept into Will's eyes as he realized what I had just said.

"Alice I..I came back. Around 6 years after I left, I gave up. I came back for you but...you weren't there. I thought you were dead. A package was left on the table addressed to me. Father had sent me a golden coin with a skull on it. He had still been alive all that time! He said to send his regards and to tell you he loves you and that he was in the Caribbean."

That coin sounded remarkably like the one Elizabeth had worn.

Coincidence?

Not likely. Hmm…

I had finally calmed down a little and leaned on the rail as Will told me what happened.

"I set sail on a ship headed for Port Royal immediately, but it was attacked, by the _Black Pearl_."

I glanced at Jack hastily before looking back to Will.

"The Governor's ship saved me. Elizabeth was on board. I had lost the coin that day."

I frowned at the rather odd story, "I'm sorry Will, but I still have not forgiven you."

He turned to me, "Alice where were you? What have you been doing for the last what is it? Several years?"

I didn't say anything at first, but then I gave in, "Just because you told me what happened to you does _not_ mean that I will tell you what happened to me. I do not trust you yet."

Will, clearly upset that I refused to simply trust him again, went below deck. "I'm going to sleep."

I had had too much happen today. My knees gave out and I hit the deck with a loud thud. I turned so that my back was against the railing and I was facing the helm. I looked up at the stars and just sat there.

I needed to just think.

Xx

I heard the thudding of boots and I glanced up to see Jack coming toward me. I closed my eyes; all I really wanted was to be alone. I smirked at the jingling of his hair trinkets as he sat down next to me. "Are you going to use me as leverage too, Jack, 'cause I'd rather know what I'm gettin' myself into."

I opened my eyes to see that Jack was looking at me as if I'd completely lost it.

Maybe I had.

Maybe seeing Will again was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Alice, you know I wouldn't do that," he said softly.

"Do I?" I laughed darkly. "The truth is, I do not know you anymore Jack Sparrow. It 'as been almost twelve years since we saw each other and we are both completely different."

I looked up to see that Jack had a bottle of rum in his hand. "You drink. You never used to. But then again, neither did I," I grabbed the bottle and took a swift gulp before handing it back to him. The tingling sensation as the rum burned down my throat was strangely comforting.

"We may 'ave both changed love, but that doesn't mean I'm a heartless man just because I'm a pirate. You're not."

"Were you Captain when the _Black Pearl_ started attacking random ships?" I blurted suddenly.

Jack looked down, "No. Me crew mutinied against me after two years. It was Barbossa."

I felt just the tiniest bit better knowing that he hadn't attacked Will.

I sighed and looked back to the stars, "I always feel so alone. I've felt that way for eleven years and eleven months."

He smirked, "Eleven?"

I glanced back at him, and then turned back to the stars, "The one month we were aboard the _Wench_."

Jack looked down at the mention of _that_ ship. I put a hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault that the _Wench_ was lost. We did the right thing."

He looked back up into my eyes, "We're the same, you and me."

I cocked an eyebrow, "And 'ows that?"

He chuckled, "The same thing," he gently grabbed my right wrist and rolled up the sleeve, as he held it up to his own. There were identical 'P' brands there. "We got them at the same time," his hand slid down my wrist until he had my hand in his. "Our stories are the same: we both are pirates that were never meant to be."

I smiled sadly, he was right.

"The same, but different," I told him as I pondered my adventures in the last twelve years.

I started humming Aria's lullaby to myself quietly. I then leaned my head against Jack's shoulder as the full effect of the events that today brought hit me. We shared the bottle of rum, passing it back and forth silently without ever saying a word.

At some point I realized that I was going to fall asleep. I stood up quickly, wobbling a bit from both standing quickly and the rum. Jack stood too and I walked to my cabin. Before I opened the door I saw that Jack had arrived back at the helm. I looked at him questioningly before he waved me off.

"Go! Sleep and by tomorrow afternoon we'll be in Tortuga."

I closed the door, and lay down on the bed. In only a few moments, sleep consumed me.

 **I know. Short chapter, sorry! Next chapter will be long I PROMISE you. This chapter would've been longer but it's 11:15 p.m. and I'm tired! But awwww, Jack and Alice had a sweet little heart to heart, and, well, I really don't know what to call the exchange between Alice and Will. I will upload soon and hopefully, I'll get two chapters in. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, cause there's not going to be any 'awww' moments for a while. Jack is still Jack, he can't go soft right? ;) ;)**

 **I do hope that Jack is in character, he's really hard to write, since nobody really knows what's in his head. Well goodnight all! See ya later!**

 **P.S. Reviews are greatly appreciated:)**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow**


	8. Tortuga

I had strange dreams last night. They mostly consisted of Will, though I don't really know why. I hadn't thought much of him for many years and his sudden reappearance back into my life does not change anything at all.

I would NOT forgive him for what he did. If he wanted my forgiveness, he would earn it.

I knew that I had slept a lot later than I would have normally, and the truth was, I was only sulking in my cabin trying to avoid Will and Jack.

First off, I did not want to talk to Will, though I knew it would eventually become inevitable. Why could he act like all he did was go to the market and now he was back?

The asshole.

And then my second problem: Jack Sparrow.

Sorry. _Captain._

I didn't really know what to do with him at all. We had only known each other for a month and then never saw each other again for almost twelve years. He had changed and so had I; we were almost completely different people.

Last night, I had been vulnerable.

Vulnerable and weak.

How could I just open up to someone I barely know about someone I couldn't forgive? It was just all too strange to wrap my mind around. Jack was not how I remember him and I am not who he knew either.

Now he is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate. He sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot. He had so many accomplishments and compared to me he was the most amazing pirate that ever lived.

I was a failure!

I had only found a few small treasures, managed to make dozens of enemies, and had only gone to a few distant places.

I had had my ship stolen from me, and I was a complete and utter bloody failure!

I hadn't been Captain Alice Kingsley or even the infamous pirate Alice Kingsley.

I didn't even use my true name. I had hidden under a pseudonym and only been a shadow and so my name became just that.

I had avoided any conflict if possible, and only fought when need be. How could I be so hidden and _not_ brave?

What was it that was keeping me inside myself? The truth was, I was utterly ashamed of who I was.

I hope Jack had been more drunk than he had let on last night and that he wouldn't remember our conversation. I sighed and walked out on deck.

"Well, the youngest _Turner_ decided to grace us with her presence," Will glared coldly at me as he fumbled with the ropes. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that Jack was watching us as a man would watch his ever-quarreling employees. Damn him.

"Good morning Mr. Turner," I replied as coldly as he had.

Will looked angry, "Can we not even refer to each other by the first name, Alice? You are my little sister!"

I pulled his hands away so I could fix the tangled mess of rope that he had created, "No, Mr. Turner, we shall be formal here. You can call me Miss Turner."

"But you're my sister!" he cried incredulously.

I turned to glare in his light brown eyes, "No I am not! You are NOT my brother, not anymore. You lost that privilege along with many others!"

He looked back at the ropes that I had fixed.

"And there is no more work to be done since I fixed all your mistakes," I told him as I walked up to the helm.

I peered over my shoulder to see that Will had taken to stomping over to the railing and looking out to sea. I giggled and turned back to Jack.

"He is acting like a child," I smiled, watching him in his frustrated state.

"He is...interesting," Jack managed to say.

"When will we be arriving in Tortuga?"

"Well, because of one of me crew members is an obvious idiot in the ways of anything nautical and when dealing with ropes, and the other has taken to sleeping till noon," I looked up to see that I had in fact slept till noon, the sun was in the middle of the sky, "We have gotten to a slow and late start and will not arrive in the glorious and frivolous isle of Tortuga until evening," he finished quickly.

I looked out to the horizon gazing at its magnificence and beauty.

"Oi! Love," Jack shook my shoulder and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

He looked at me confused and slightly amused, "You've been doin' that for over an hour. What 'ave ya been pondering?"

I smiled secretively, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He shook his head in amusement before giving me a sneaky grin, "There are ways to find out."

My smile dropped, "No."

I left before he could tell me of the many different ways he could convince me to divulge my secrets to him and I'm positive that he would try to get me drunk for most of them.

I walked back to my cabin and picked up one of my old, water-stained, page torn novels. Jack had no further use for me at the moment and I didn't feel sociable so I lost myself in a book once again.

Xx

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack concluded his long lecture on Tortuga that he was giving to Will as we were strolling through the streets of that very town.

The streets were active with prostitutes and drunken sailors. I cringed as I saw a few leering at me and refused the urge to pull my hood over my face and shrink into the shadows like I was so good at doing.

Jack had stolen a nice looking cane off of a man strolling by and I laughed as he then used it while continuing down the lane. Will looked to his left disgustedly as he saw a man leaning against a building drinking two mugs of rum, "It'll linger," he said nervously and a tad bit worried.

Jack suddenly spotted a group of prostitutes and smiled, " I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"Or be respectable," I muttered under my breath.

Apparently Will heard though and nodded in agreement, his eyes soft. I think he was trying to mend our broken relationship, but I was not sure that I was in the mood.

But I didn't want to be _COMPLETELY_ cruel, so I grabbed his hand and moved so that I was walking in-between Jack and Will.

I honestly _only_ did it because there were too many drunk men staring at me with lust, but Will didn't need to know that.

Suddenly a prostitute with a crimson dress and obviously unnatural red hair walked up to Jack.

"Scarlet!" He walked forward to meet her, in his goofy way, using the cane as a prop.

She smacked him so hard that his face whipped around.

I laughed at his misfortune. If he was so hell-bent on having a woman in every port, he sure needed to learn how to keep them.

"Not sure I deserved that," he said to Scarlet huskily. Jack then turned forward again and was met with a woman wearing a golden dress, and with blonde hair. I put a hand to my mouth and laughed, looking back at Will who looked just as amused by this. Jack looked slightly disoriented, and unhappy to see the woman. I wonder what he had done to her.

"Giselle," he greeted, obviously hoping for a better conversation than he got with Scarlet.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked and then looked up at me clearly angry, "And _who_ is she!"

Uh oh.

I did not want to be brought into this.

Jack followed Giselle's gaze and looked back at me before turning to face her once again. "What?" he asked stupidly before being met with a slap that probably hurt worse than the first. This time he swung all the way around so he was facing me and Will, who were laughing at his predicament. "I may have deserved that," he stated.

"Well, so much for a woman in every port," I told him as we continued down the street.

He looked a bit guilty, "You know of that?"

"It's rather obvious," I smirked, brushing a strand of his hair out of his face. He then continued to lead us to a barn. He had filled a stray bucket with water and given it to Will, before filling one for himself, which he had just thrown onto a dirty man sleeping with the pigs. I gagged at the smell.

"Curse ya for breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!" he cried angrily as he was awoken from his drunken sleep. Jack smiled at his old friend and the man realized who it was, "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin', it's bad luck," he told Jack.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack told the man matter-o-factly, before walking closer to him. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," he finished.

The man took a second to understand what Jack had just said, but I understood perfectly. I smiled, Oh Jack, always the one to confuse others.

"Aye, I'll about do it," the man told Jack as Jack helped him up, happy that he had Gibbs on his crew. Will then promptly threw his bucket of water on the man.

"Blast damn idiot, I'm already awake!" he spluttered.

"That was for the smell," Will told the man.

The angry man considered this and then nodded; he knew he probably smelled awful. Jack then led us to a tavern.

Jack and the man that had been introduced as Gibbs were sitting at a table within the tavern, while Will and I stood together just out of earshot of them. "Keep a sharp eye," Jack had told Will.

I was now completely bored. Jack and Joshamee Gibbs were talking and glancing at the two of us every once in a while and I was a tad on the nervous side as to what they were saying.

Xx

Jack:

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked Jack before sipping his rum.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_ ," Jack decided to just come right out with it. Gibbs choked on his rum in surprise. Jack leaned closer to Gibbs, "I know where it's gonna be and I'm gonna take it."

Gibbs shook his head, clearly surprised by Jack, "Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs seemed fearful to Jack.

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to, all I need is a crew."

Gibbs seemed as if explaining to a child, though Jack knew what he was doing. "What I hear tell of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Gibbs explained.

"Well then, I say it's a very good thing that I'm not a fool then, aye," Jack smiled.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs started, "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack smiled knowingly, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh." He nodded to Will and Gibbs looked confused.

 _Why can't he just understand_ , Jack wondered.

He continued nodding and humming until Gibbs caught on; he turned to see a rather large prostitute bumping into a rather uncomfortable Will and laughing while Alice was putting an arm around Will and saying something to the prostitute that made her leave angrily.

"The kids?"

Jack nodded.

Gibbs looked even more confused, "The boy or the girl?"

Jack knew with the information he was about to divulge, Gibbs would surely agree to help him. "That boy is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," he explained to Gibbs who looked quite interested in what he had to say. Jack leaned closer, "His…only child, savvy?"

Jack smiled, he knew that he had Gibbs already.

Xx

Alice:

I was quite disturbed by Tortuga.

I knew that it was a safe haven for pirates, but it was not a safe haven for _women_.

A rather large, drunk woman had walked up to Wil, and leaned all over him. I decided to help the poor guy out; I knew that what he was going through was NOT pleasant.

I wrapped an arm around him, "I'm sorry ma'am, but this here's my man, so you need ta back off. Idn't that right darl'n?" I drawled in my best "uneducated" voice.

The woman looked upset. "He's all yours," she said before walking off to another man that wrapped an arm around her.

Will turned to me, "Why did you do that?"

I shivered, "Don't remind me. It is so disgusting to pretend to be your brother's girlfriend. Yuck."

He smirked, "Well thank you Ali- Miss. Turner," he corrected himself.

"No, after that very awkward public display of affection, being associated as a Turner would be weird. Call me Alice."

Will smiled.

Damn it, he knew he was getting somewhere with me!

He turned and tried to listen to Jack and Gibbs' conversation. I looked back at the drunk, fighting sailors and smirked. They thought that fighting for their prostitute was so impressive, but it really wasn't.

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. Will was so pesky.

"No. Will I'm done with you tonight! I don't want to deal with you." Really must he be that annoying?

"I dunno 'oo Will is, but-I hope 'is loss is my gain," a slurred voice said.

I turned surprised, to see a greasy looking man. He then gripped both of my shoulders and began to lead me away from Will.

"I-I don't think you understand sir, I'm his sister, not his- Oi! What are you doing?"

He had grabbed me around the waist with one hand and was leading me out the door.

"Wi-"

The man cut me off from calling for help, "None 'o' that missy."

Xx

Jack:

"There's bound ta be some sailors on this rock crazy as you!" Gibbs told Jack after agreeing to help him.

"One can only hope," Jack smiled. "Take what you can," he raised his rum.

"Give nothing back," Gibbs finished, and the two toasted.

"So what of the lass?" Gibbs asked after drinking his rum.

Jack smiled, "Alice Kingsley. The Shadow pirate she is, wif such a shadowy past as it were." He really wanted to know what she'd been up to in the last twelve years.

Gibbs looked completely taken aback and happy at the same time. "Alice Kingsley! Oh it'll be a joy ta sail with her again." Gibbs smiled, remembering the last adventure he'd had with her. Now it was Jack's turn to be taken aback, "What?"

Gibbs smiled, "Sailed with her several years ago. She was the captain. Hmmm, I guess she never was the same after the mutiny."

Jack frowned, "The mutiny?"

"Aye, that was when she was captain of the _Centurion_."

Jack gawked. She had been captain of _that_ ship?

"No no no no, Captain Eduardo Villanueva is captain of the _Centurion_."

"Ya must not have heard the story I take it," Gibbs started. As much as he hated the story, he loved telling them and would never pass up a chance.

"Ya see Jack, she had been captain for three years, I was her first mate, then one day, outta the blue, Villanueva insisted that the ship was rightfully his.

When Alice refused to give up her ship, he got violent. I stepped in, told 'im that she inherited the ship, but truth was I had no idea how she got it. I just knew that she was _my_ captain. So the crew threw us in a long boat and we sailed back to Tortuga.

The poor lass didn't deserve it either. She gave a more than fair share of the treasure to the crew, but Villanueva claimed that she was too soft. We parted ways in Tortuga, and I haven't seen her since."

Jack looked vexed, but quickly composed himself, "Was Villanueva a pirate lord then too?"

Gibbs nodded, "I suppose so. I never heard of a change in the pirate lord of the Adriatic Sea."

Jack was dumbfounded. Alice had been through so many hard times and he probably didn't know the half of it. He had even more respect than he had had before. He glanced back up at where Alice and Will were, but Alice wasn't there.

"Jack!" Will had gotten his attention. "Look," Will pointed to a spot behind Jack.

Jack turned and his eyes grew wide as he saw Alice being dragged out of the tavern.

Xx

Alice:

This was officially one of those days.

I struggled as I was pulled out of the tavern and into an alley. Oh please just let me be!

I wished I could reach my pistol or my cutlass, but the man had a tight grip on me and I couldn't reach anything.

The man then slammed me so that my back was to a wall. "Well lassie, what be yer name?" he asked as his hand trailed my arm. Oh god this was disgusting! I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anywhere but here. When I did not answer the man leaned close to my face and I opened my eyes.

"You don't wanna talk eh? Well we can find something better to do," he smiled.

"No! Please don't! Plea-" I was cut off as he slammed his lips to mine.

Eeeew it was so disgusting.

I tried to pull away, but he kept me firmly anchored in place. Oh please God don't let this happen to me!

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the man fell to the ground.

I looked up to see that Jack had shot the scoundrel in the back. I let out a small yelp of relief and ran towards him. I ran straight into his arms, which at first were hesitant, but then wrapped around me.

"Thank you, thank you thank you thank you so much! I thought that...He was going to...I could've been..." I couldn't finish a sentence and I realized with dismay that I was crying from fear.

Jack held me tighter. "It's alright Alice, you're safe now," he soothed. He held me away from him, keeping his grip on my shoulders, "Did he do anything love?"

I shook my head. "No, but he...he would have if you hadn't shot him," I whispered.

Gibbs cleared his throat and Jack let go of me and I wiped my eyes.

"Glad yer okay Cap- I mean Miss Alice," Gibbs stuttered.

I laughed, "It's alright Gibbs, I am just Alice. It's been a while 'asn't it?"

He nodded and smiled, "That it has, now, Jack, me and the lad will find us a crew, we'll meet ya at the docks in the morning."

Gibbs bade farewell to Jack and I before turning and starting to walk away.

"Alice...are you...alright?" Will whispered.

I didn't really know what to say and he probably didn't either. I mean, what do you say to your little sister that you left, found again like sixteen(ish) years later, and she almost just got raped?

I just nodded and then he hurried after Mr. Gibbs.

I turned back to Jack and he was looking at me strangely like I was some treasure chest full of secrets that he wanted to know, but he then shrugged it off. "C'mon love, we best find a room for the night." He began to walk back to the tavern and I followed closely behind. He must've seen some men leering at me because he slowed down so that he was right next to me and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, holding me to him.

I looked at him questioningly and he smiled and shrugged. "No one would dare mess with anyone they believe to be Captain Jack Sparrow's lass."

I shrugged and kept walking. Good, no one would mess with me.

We walked back into the tavern and up to a barmaid. "A room please," Jack told her and she handed him a key after he slipped her several coins.

I nudged him, "Um, Jack, two rooms."

The barmaid looked apologetic, "Sorry Miss, only one room left." She turned and walked away.

I sighed; this was going to be fun.

Not.

Xx

"Why two rooms?" Jack asked when we had reached " _our_ " room.

"Because I am not a prostitute for starters," I told him as I locked the door with the key, "And second, I prefer to be alone."

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Jack walked over to a small table and began taking off his effects.

"And what makes you think that I would do that love?"

I snorted.

He still liked playing games. That much hadn't changed. I decided that I could play to.

"I don't know, Jack, but usually when a man and a woman get one room in a tavern they don't play card games."

He turned around, a frown on his face, "Card games?"

I smiled, "And besides what makes you think that I think that was what you wanted? I was merely implying that had that been your intention, you'd have failed."

He looked absolutely confused, "What do you mean?"

I sighed like he should have understood,

"I am saying that even if I were a prostitute, which I am _NOT_ , I wouldn't want you."

Now he looked thoroughly insulted, "Why am I not to your liking?"

"Oh I like you Jack, I do. As a friend. As a captain. But you are not my type so I wouldn't fall for you."

"What?"

"You see Jack, I have a very specific type and a man who has a woman in every port is not on the list."

"That is not particularly true..." he trailed off.

Oh how I loved to make him squirm!

"I also think the kohl around your eyes makes you look like a girl, your beads are funny, and you act weird."

Now Jack looked slightly like a puppy that had been kicked by its owner, "And frankly, I don't think that you would have had the nerve to seduce me."

Now he had gained back his bravado, "And why is that? Do tell dearie."

I laughed, "Because, I am too good for you, obviously."

He laughed at that. "And there is the modest quality that I remember," he said sarcastically.

I smiled, this was fun, but I was tired.

I lied down on the bed. After a moment Jack lied down beside me.

"Oi! What are you doing?" I inquired frustrated.

"Sleeping," he told me before shutting his eyes.

"Oh I don't think so Jack! I was here first so you get the lovely privilege of sleeping on the floor," I told him.

He turned to face me with a smirk, "And why can't I sleep on the bed and you sleep on the floor?"

"Because I am a lady."

He laughed, "No you're not."

"Oh so you're making the claim to be the lady in the room? Congratulations Jack, you finally realized what gender you act like!"

He frowned at this, "I do _not_ act like a female."

I laughed, "Whatever, Jack." I got off the bed and pulled all the blankets and pillows off.

"Hey! What are you doing!" he cried.

I laid down on the floor and wrapped the blankets around me,

"Sleeping."

"But you have the pillows and everything!"

I snorted, "You get the bed, I get the bedding, C'est la vie. (That's life). Goodnight Jack."

All was quiet for a moment before Jack spoke up, "Do I seriously act and look like a girl?"

I laughed, _now_ he was being self-conscious.

"No."

I thought for a moment, "I was just playing with you Jack. I like your beads and the way you act, it makes you, you."

"Does that mean that I really am your type?"

"No you are definitely not my type, but don't change Jack, stay...unique." And with that I fell asleep.

Xx

I woke up to Jack shaking me awake.

"What," I grumbled.

"We need to get down to the docks."

I groaned and got up. Okay, so sleeping on an old wooden floor wouldn't have been my first choice, but I had slept pretty well. I put on my effects and waited for Jack by the door as he gathered his effects. "Ready when you are slowpoke," I muttered. That made him go faster and he grabbed the key from my hand.

"I open doors for ladies."

"Yes, and you are such a gentleman," I smirked.

He frowned, "Fine."

He led the way downstairs to the tavern. He looked around for the barmaid and handed her the key. I noticed that the tavern was almost empty. It must only be rowdy at nighttime. Jack led me down to the docks where the _Interceptor_ was tied off.

"Feast yer eyes Captain," Gibbs said as Jack walked down the line of scruffy looking sailors, "All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt."

At this Jack looked down at a short man, who looked as fierce as a man his height could. "And crazy to boot," Gibbs added.

I looked at Will quizzically. Was this honestly the best that they could do?

"Gibbs picked them, not me!" he whispered.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack doubtfully. Jack just continued down the line followed by me at his heels, Will, and Gibbs. Jack looked stern at all of them but stopped and narrowed his eyes on an elderly man with a blue parrot, "You, sailor," he commanded in his 'captain' voice.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly. Mr. Cotton stared back at Jack. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack was irritated at the lack of response.

"He's a mute sir, poor devil had his tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for him...no one's yet figured how," Gibbs explained.

Oh, the poor man, I smiled sympathetically at him. I knew Jack and I were going to have a talk about being rude to people you don't know very soon.

Jack turned away for a second before turning back to Mr. Cotton, "Mr. Cotton's parrot...same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the bird squawked.

"...Mostly we figured that means yes," Gibbs said.

"Of course it does!" He turned to Will annoyed, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proven they're mad."

"And all the best people are!" I cried causing Jack to grin and most of the crew as well.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a rather feminine voice challenged from the end of the line. Jack looked surprised and continued to the end where a person with their hat over their face stood.

This was definitely a female.

She was just a tiny bit taller than me. Jack looked strangely at her and then removed her hat to reveal pretty dark brown eyes, cocoa skin, and long dark brown hair covered by a faded bandana. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place her.

Jack grinned, "Anamaria," before he was slapped so hard that his face had turned to look at me.

"Oh and I suppose you didn't deserve that one either hmm?" I smirked.

"No that one I deserved," he flat out admitted.

I couldn't believe it!

Anamaria! After all these years! And she was free! I had so much to tell my best friend. I grinned.

Ana nodded at Jack's confession, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Ana smacked him again!

He stole my best friends boat! Oh no he didn't! He's gonna pay.

Jack winced in pain before turning back to Ana, "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you."

I glared at him.

"But you didn't!" Ana yelled back.

"You'll get another one!" he smiled, trying to make it better.

She looked about to smack him again, but instead pointed, "I will!" she snarled.

I looked at Will and knew we had the same plan, I nodded and smiled at him.

"A better one," he told Ana.

"A better one," Jack agreed, trying to make Ana happy.

I grinned, "That one," I pointed at the _Interceptor_ and Jack followed my gaze.

"What one?" he asked confused at first, and then he realized what I meant and was clearly angry.

"That one!" he asked as if saying _"Well the hell would you promise away our bloody ship!"_ But I just smiled and nodded.

Jack turned back to Ana, "Aye, that one." He covered his anger quite nicely I must say.

Ana pondered a moment.

"What say you?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" she cried, followed but the rest of the crew. Ana moved as if to smack him again and Jack flinched and jumped slightly backward scared. I grinned and so did Ana, before she turned away to board the ship.

I turned to Jack, "Now why would you promise away our-" He was cut off as I smacked him the hardest of anyone.

If anyone ever asked him about it, he would deny it, but he fell back on his bum!

Will looked surprised and Ana turned and looked at me strangely.

"Why...would you do that?" he asked clearly wincing in pain.

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY BEST FRIEND'S BOAT YOU MANGY SLIMY CUR!" I screamed at him.

He looked completely surprised, "What?"

I turned and walked right up to Ana.

She looked like she might cry, "Alice...is it truly you?"

"Yes Ana, It is! And you're free!"

"So are you!" We laughed and hugged each other tightly. Will cleared his throat and we turned to face a very surprised trio of Jack, Will, and Gibbs. We still held on to each other though.

"Well what is it?" I asked irritated that they ruined our reunion.

"Ummmmm, Best..." Will started slowly.

"Friends? What are you bloody talking about? This is just Anamaria. Me and her met several years ago in-"

He was cut off as I smacked him again. "SHUT IT!"

"No no no no no no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard sir, but two!"

"Oh it sure didn't matter when I was your Captain!" I snapped.

He looked blank, "...That was...different."

I snorted as Ana and I turned and walked together to board the Interceptor.

"It'd be far worse not to have 'em," Jack said quietly as he rubbed his very abused cheek.

"We've so much to talk about!" Ana cried excitedly.

I nodded.

"But whatever happened to Aria?"

I frowned and prepared to tell her the truth, something I hadn't told anyone and only three people on this planet knew.

 **Alright! I did promise a looooooong chapter, so here it is! Next chapter will be a flashback, and it will be what happened to Aria, after Alice and Jack were thrown in the brig. Well thanks to all my readers, goodbye, parting is such sweet sorrow! Until next time my dears!**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow :)**


	9. Aria

I didn't want to tell Ana this, it would break her! But we walked on board the _Interceptor_ , ignored the curious looks from the crew members, the confused looks from Will, and the saddened ones from Jack.

Damn!

He must have overheard and knew what I was about to tell her. Jack deserved several more slaps than he actually got.

I closed the door to my cabin that I would now share with Ana and locked it. "You might want to sit down," I informed her as I sat on my bed myself. She sat next to me, worry and sadness swimming in her eyes.

"It's okay Alice, whatever it is you can tell me," she said gently.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, preparing to tell her the truth:

 _Mr. Mercer had my arms pinned behind my back as he led me through the ship and down to the brig. Two guards did the same to Jack._

 _What was he going to do to get what he wanted?_

 _This was the most scared I had ever been._

 _Jack was thrown into a cell which already contained a very frightened Aria. Mr. Mercer leaned in to whisper, "You know Miss Kingsley this can all be avoided. We will free Jack and little Aria can go free. All you have to do is marry Cutler Beckett."_

 _"You lie! And you may tell Cutler Beckett that I would rather marry a pig!"_

 _Mr. Mercer was clearly angry at this as he threw me into the cell harshly. I cracked my head against the wall and my vision became a bit blurry. I looked up to see Mr. Mercer slam the cell door closed._

 _"You should have taken the offer," he snarled in his cruel, Scottish accent._

 _Jack leaned over me, "Alice are you alright?"_

 _I sat up against the wall and held my head. "Mmmmm hmmm, just bloody fantastic," I sighed as sarcastically as one can while they cannot see straight. Soon the feeling wore off and I could see straight, though my head still throbbed. Aria ran over to me and sat on my lap, burying her face in my chest crying, "Ali what are they doin'? Why are we locked in here?"_

 _I petted her hair soothingly and shhhhh'd her gently. "I don't know Aria, I don't know, but it's okay, I promise. I would never let anything happen to you."_

 _Aria was still crying so I did the only thing I could think of. I started singing her lullaby. Soon Aria calmed down and fell asleep, so I just held her and hummed._

 _Jack looked up at me. "You're really good with her," he whispered._

 _I smiled, "That's because she's my darling, I will never let anyone hurt her or take her away."_

 _Jack looked down sadly, "What do you think they're gonna do to us?" My smile faded and I looked down at Aria's sweet face._

 _"Jack, if anything happens to me, take Aria and escape. Take goo..." I became choked up at the thought, "Take good care of her," I managed._

 _Jack looked at me in shock, "Alice you can't really think about-"_

 _"Promise me."_

 _Jack looked at his hands uneasily. I put a hand on his arm and he looked me in the eyes, sadness swimming in them. "Captain Jack Sparrow promise me that you will take care of her."_

 _He nodded once, never breaking his eye-contact, "I promise Alice."_

 _"Thank you Jack," I slumped against his shoulder, feeling so weary._

 _"Now you promise me something."_

 _I looked up at him curiously, "What?"_

 _He looked pained, "If anything happens to me, take the_ Wench _. Be her captain. I could not have her in the hands of Beckett."_

 _I looked at him as if he'd just spoken gibberish, "Me? A WOMAN captain?"_

 _He nodded, "I know you would take good care of my ship, Alice, and you are the only other person that I would ever want to be her captain."_

 _"I promise Jack," I whispered leaning back on his shoulder sleepily. He grabbed my free hand gently and held it. "I promise..." I trailed off as I fell into a slumber._

 _Jack shook me awake, "Alice, wake up."_

 _I sat up quickly._

 _Wait sat up? I had been sitting up holding Aria when I fell asleep. I realized that I had been sleeping on Jack's lap and Aria was sitting cross-legged in front of me. I looked at Jack confused and he shrugged._

 _"Aria woke up, she crawled off your lap and you fell back asleep on me."_

 _I yawned, "Has anything happened?"_

 _Jack laughed darkly, "No. Beckett is still getting his beauty sleep."_

 _I chuckled at this, "Jack he could sleep for years and not be beautiful."_

 _Aria looked up quizzically and I realized that she was playing with a stick. "Aria." She looked at me like a puppy, "I want to give you something."_

 _I stood up and walked to her, and then sat down at her level. I pulled off my locket and put the chain around her neck. I smiled at the sight, "Keep this and you will have me with you always."_

 _She looked so happy, but my words must've sunk with her, "Are you goin' somewhere Alice?"_

 _I laughed to ease her mood, "No dear, but if I did you will always have it."_

 _She smiled, "But...but you'll still sing it to me right?"_

 _"Of course I will. Always." She opened it and closed her eyes, listening to the music. I looked back to see that Jack had been watching us with an unreadable expression. I smiled._

 _Knowing that Aria was happy, made me happy._

 _Suddenly I heard a jingling of keys. I looked up to see that a guard was opening the door._

 _"Mr. Beckett requests the presence of Mr. Sparrow, and Miss. Kingsley."_

 _Aria shut the locket and looked at me fearfully. I hugged her and then kissed her forehead, "It's alright darling, I'll be back, I promise."_

 _Jack and I both rose to go see the devil himself._

 _"Well, how was the cell?" Beckett smirked as we walked in the room._

 _I immediately slammed my fist on his desk, startling him, "You said that Aria had a room befitting to her. You call a cell in the brig befitting to a little girl?"_

 _He looked up calmly and slightly amused, "No, I find it befitting to a slave."_

 _Jack grabbed my arm, warning me not to do anything drastic._

 _"Well Jack, have you changed your mind? Where are the slaves?"_

 _Jack didn't answer. He just glared at Beckett._

 _Beckett sighed as if trying to talk a child out of eating a piece of candy. Completely hopeless. "Very well, I can see you are a very stubborn man Jack." Beckett turned back to the guard, "Take him back to the brig."_

 _The man grabbed Jack's shoulders and led him away. Beckett offered me a cup of tea and I accepted, though I didn't know why. After a moment of silence he spoke up, "Miss Kingsley I do hope that you have reconsidered my offer. I know that you could be happy as my wife. You could have children of your own."_

 _I choked on the tea as he said this. Did he seriously think that I would ever bear his children? I sat the china cup down and looked up at him, "Mr. Beckett, I do hope that you may understand, though I doubt it will get through that think head of yours. I will NOT marry you. You should pursue another, because I am fine where I am and I don't actually want to marry now."_

 _Beckett looked ready to explode. He leaned over and smacked me hard on the cheek. I did not move a muscle. I would not show my pain, even though it stung. Beckett motioned for another guard to take me back to the brig._

 _"Miss Kingsley, I do hope you realize that you will regret this with all of your heart and maybe then you will see reason."_

 _The guard held me tightly and shoved me roughly back into the cell. "You made a mistake milady," he snarled._

 _Aria ran to me immediately, "Oh Alice! We were so worried! When Mr. Jack came back and you didn't I thought somethin' awful happened! But Mr. Jack kept calmin' me down and he said you'd come back and you'd be okay."_

 _She embraced me around the waist before turning around to face Jack, "You were right, she is okay!" Aria hugged me once more and I looked up at Jack. He seemed to have a worried expression that was smoothing out into relief. Aria sat on the floor and hummed that still strange tune that I had yet to figure out where she'd learned it._

 _I walked over and sat next to Jack, "You were worried about me."_

 _Jack looked at me, "You were gone a long time, Alice."_

 _I kissed him once on the cheek, "Thank you so much for calming Aria down. She needed that and I appreciate it."_

 _He smiled and closed his eyes. I watched Aria until I fell asleep as well._

 _When I woke back up it was dark outside and Aria was nowhere to be seen. A feeling of dread consumed me. Jack was still asleep so I leaned over him._

 _"Jack!" I whispered._

 _He didn't even stir._

 _This time I shook him, "Jack wake up!"_

 _He finally came to and looked very confused._

 _Why would I sleep this long? I wasn't even tired when I fell asleep! What had happened?_

 _"Jack! Aria's gone! She's just gone!" I shrieked._

 _Jack looked very worried. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you think Beckett gave us something that made us fall asleep?"_

 _I didn't know. What could it have been?_

 _Then suddenly it hit me._

 _"Jack did you have any tea?"_

 _Jack nodded, "A guard brought Aria water and me a cup of tea, why?"_

 _"Oh no! It was the tea! Jack he said that I was going to regret my decision with all of my heart...Oh god no, ARIA!"_

 _Jack grabbed my shoulders. "He wouldn't do anything," he told me, but I knew he was lying._

 _Moments later a guard came for us, "You two are to come up on deck."_

 _A group of East India Trading Company men marched us up on deck. All we saw was the_ Wicked Wench _anchored a little ways away. But I felt so worried that my legs were shaking and my face paled. We were led up to the railing to look out at sea. What was Beckett planning?_

 _Right on cue the man himself walked and stood on my other side. I shuffled closer to Jack._

 _Beckett smiled, "I don't see why you care for it so much Jack, she's not as grand as the_ Endeavor _."_

 _Jack didn't answer. Beckett sighed and signaled to two men with cannons. Oh no!_

 _"Jack!" I shrieked just before the_ Wicked Wench _was fired upon. Beckett had clearly added oil to the ship so she would burn easily._

 _Jack's eyes locked on the ship, swimming with pain. I put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. I felt so bad for him; I knew he loved that ship._

" _Now you've both lost what's most important to you," Beckett said simply._

 _What was he talking about? I didn't love that ship like Jack did._

 _A blood curdling shriek was heard from the_ Wench _._

 _My knees gave out and Jack supported me._

 _"No. NonononononoNONO! What have you done?!" I screamed tears streaming from my eyes. I tried to lunge at Beckett, but Jack grabbed me and held me to his chest while I was bawling. How could he kill a little girl? Cutler Beckett was a monster and he would pay. Jack just held me while I sobbed and I knew that he was watching the ship go down._

 _Suddenly Aria's screams became even louder and I couldn't bear it. I covered my ears and shrieked, knowing I couldn't help her._

 _I could try though._

 _I tried to jump in the water. I had to save Aria, I had to!_

 _Jack held me back. "No! Let me go! I have to save her! Please Jack, please!" He looked into my eyes sorrowfully, and shook his head._

 _"I'm sorry," he whispered._

 _Suddenly the shrieks stopped, filling the air with an eerie silence. I was broken inside. My heart had been ripped out. I choked on the sobs that I held back as Beckett led us to his cabin. His eyes were cruel and I knew at that moment that I hated him more than anything else in the world._

 _Beckett smiled as he came towards me with something behind his back, "Now Alice darling, I'm so sorry you had to see that. And I'm so sorry to do this, I really am, but it must be done."_

 _Two guards held me back as Beckett came forward with a red hot 'P' brand. No!_

 _He pressed it into my skin and I screamed. It was the single most painful thing I had ever been through. I could smell my own burning flesh. My vision went blurry until he suddenly took it away. My vision blackened, and I fell. Thankfully Jack caught me before I tumbled to the cabin floor. The last thing I heard was Beckett's horrid voice, "You're next, Jack," before I completely lost all consciousness._

 _I awoke to a horrible burning on my wrist. I lifted it gently to see that I had indeed been branded a pirate._

 _Jack was gently fingering his own brand. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked down at me sorrowfully. Aria was gone._

 _Dead._

 _She had burned to death on the_ Wicked Wench _._

 _Jack's ship._

 _Which was also gone._

 _Silent tears fell from my eyes and Jack wiped them away, "I'm so sorry Alice. If you'd gone on anybody's ship but mine that night, Aria would still be here."_

 _I shook my head, "No, Beckett would've caught up with the both of us eventually."_

 _Jack smiled sadly before turning to look at the door. Suddenly he jumped and walked to said door._

 _"Well, we've been branded pirates, so let's do our first act of piracy. Let's escape."_

 _I jumped up as well and walked to his side, taking a pin out of my hair. I used it to open the lock and set us free._

 _Jack led me to where the long boats were tied up. I helped him get one lowered and the two of us escaped. Jack rowed and I sat facing him quietly._

 _"Jack, where are we going to go?" He stopped a moment, in thought._

 _"Hmmm, we'll have to start in Tortuga. To get used to running from the law, because no doubt when he finds out we escaped, Beckett will put bounties on our heads."_

 _I nodded and looked out to sea, thinking of sweet, sweet Aria._

 _I had nothing left of her._

 _She had my locket and it went down with her._

 _I would never forgive myself for letting this happen. And I knew with certainty that Cutler Beckett would pay._

Ana was in shock after I told her what had happened to Aria. She let several tears escape. I hugged her and left the cabin, giving her time to cope. Now I needed to talk to Jack. I had a few bones to pick with him at the moment.

 **Well there. Aria's death is revealed. Poor thing! I know this chapter was a bit of a sad one, sorry, it couldn't be helped. Well thanks for reading!**

 **Please Review! It makes me so so so happy!**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow :)**


	10. Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Okay, I tried to give you several chapters at a time this time. I will try to finish editing this story and have all the chapters up by the end of the weekend. :)**

I walked silently out on deck to talk to Jack. He had just finished ordering his new crew members about and was walking back up to the helm.

Before he reached it though, I grabbed his arm. He turned quickly on the stairs and slight worry crossed his expression before he smoothed it over with a " _Jackish_ " grin.

"And what can I do for you today?" he smiled pleasantly. Now it's not that I was _that_ angry with Jack, in truth, I was only slightly irritated and I just needed to explain a few things to him. But I suppose that when I dragged him down all the way to the brig (So we could talk privately) and released him from my grip, shoving him away slightly, he may have gotten the wrong idea.

Jack's composed expression was very worried now.

"I'd just like to say that if I hadn't done it I would have-" I held up my hand silencing him. I didn't need him to explain.

"Jack, it's fine."

He relaxed slightly before turning angry,

"Then WHY would you slap me? I didn't know about you and Ana? And I do believe that there are several things that you owe me! You need to explain."

I stood, shocked at his outburst, and then glowered, "Why would I tell you anything? You are so annoying!"

"Well you are-" he stopped mid-sentence and composed himself. "If we keep yelling, everyone's gonna hear," he explained.

I sighed, and slid down, sitting with my back against the wall, putting my head in my hands. Jack leaned down slowly, in front of me, "What is it?"

I looked up at him, my eyes swimming with the tears that I was fighting back. I took a deep, unsteady, breath and focused on what I was going to say.

"Jack, back then, when you took me on your ship, I didn't tell you everything." I looked down at my 'P' before glancing back up at Jack.

"You see, my mother died when I was only a young child. My father hadn't come home, for obvious reasons, and when Will left to find him I was on my own. I almost got caught by a soldier, but was saved by a woman by the name of Lady Jezebelle Ashwood. She took me in before I realized that she lived on a plantation. My first day there I stumbled across Anamaria and her younger sister," I paused, glancing up at Jack to weigh his expression.

"Aria," I concluded.

His eyes opened wide, surprised at this.

I continued, "Lord Ashwood was an abusive man, though because I was young, I could not hold it against him, telling myself that he'd change. It was all only verbal abuse and only when he was in a bad mood. But he found out several years later about me and Ana's friendship and he put a stop to it. He sold her away. He told me that he would sell Aria in the morning as well. When he got back he was furious and would have probably not have done it had I not called him a heartless toad."

Jack cracked a smile, "Heartless toad?"

I laughed slightly, "My insults were not as good then."

His face then darkened, "Alice, what did he do?"

My grin dropped, "He whipped me a few times before sending me away to ready myself for the ball that night."

Jack glowered, "He whipped you?"

I nodded slowly, "That night, James proposed to me."

Jack was surprised, "James who?"

I knew he wouldn't be happy.

"Norrington."

Jack looked outraged, "What!?"

I put a hand on his shoulders, "It was before he joined the navy. He had told me that morning that he was going to Port Royal. But anyway, I accepted."

Jack frowned but said nothing.

"He went inside for a moment and I made a split-second decision. I would take Aria so Lord Ashwood could not harm her. I ran away all the way to London, down to the docks where I met you."

Jack looked perplexed by my story, "So, Aria was Anamaria's sister?"

I nodded and his face looked deeply saddened, "I had to tell her Jack, she deserved to know."

He nodded and helped me up so I was standing opposite him.

"I'm sorry."

I knew that he was trying to make everything better, but he couldn't. But I had to lighten the mood.

"The great Captain Jack Sparrow, sorry? Never thought I'd see the day!"

He smiled at my attempts to change the subject, "Don't tell anyone though, love. Ruin me reputation, it would."

I laughed. "So now you know everything Captain. No secrets betwixt us."

I turned to leave but right before I did I thought I saw a flicker of unease at this. Did he know I was still hiding something? I walked back up to the deck and ran straight into none other than Mr. Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Need somethin'?"

He shook his head, "Where be Jack?"

"Right 'ere Gibbs," Jack called coming up from the brig behind me.

"There he is Gibbs." Ana was already back up on deck, no sign of her tears could be seen.

I approached her, "Ana?"

She turned around surprised before grinning, "Ah, Alice! I'm just keepin' these here 'sailors' in line," she turned back to the small group of men she'd been talking to, "Isn't that right, ya mangy deck hands!"

"Wind in the sails!" squawked Cotton's parrot and I smiled in his direction.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you...alright though? With everythin'?"

She nodded slowly, "Devastated. But it isn't yer fault and there's nothing to be done now so we must move on."

I gave her a quick hug before continuing off to my cabin.

Xx

I opened the door to a very strange sight.

Will was standing in the middle of my room, looking very upset, as if he'd read something from a book.

He looked up at my approach and shut the book quickly. I laughed, "Afraid to be caught reading on a pirate ship? What were you reading?"

He tried to hide the book behind his back but being the excellent pick pocket extraordinaire that I am, I snatched it up quickly. He look defeated and sat next to me as I sat upon the bed. I opened the book to where he'd been reading, and my smile dropped quickly.

"My dear sister Alice Eleanore Turner,

I am so sorry to have to do this to you, Alice, I truly am…."

I started and looked up at him.

"Why did you keep it?" he asked quietly. I was silent for a moment, studying the paper before looking up suddenly, scaring Will, "Because it was the last thing I had of you."

He looked taken back.

"But I thought you were so angry with me."

I nodded before looking into his brown eyes, "Will I was. I couldn't forgive you, you just left, and I needed you. But you are still my brother and as neglectful as you were," he looked down at this, "I love you."

He glanced back up at me, "You do?"

I nodded before I was crushed in an enormous bear hug, "I love you too, Alice!" He released me and I gasped for breath.

"Now don't get all mushy on me brother dear, I'm still a bit upset with you."

He nodded, "I am sorry, Alice, I don't know how I hadn't realized that I'd never find him. I should never have left you all alone."

I smiled, "I'll forgive you, but you must still earn my trust, Will. It will take a while for me to trust you again." He nodded, before walking out of the room leaving me to my thoughts. Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded, making me jump.

"Ah, enter?" it came out as more of a question as I had been surprised by the sound. None other than Jack Sparrow walks in himself, looking a bit irked. "Turner looks happy. You been havin' heart-to-hearts wif the entire crew?"

I frowned, "No, just Will and Ana."

"So what would you call our discussion?"

I smirked, "A story, like one of Gibbs' stories, nothing more."

"Oh?"

I nodded, "Oh! By the way, I think that since you are doing _so_ great at apologies today, you should apologize to Ana."

He looked surprised, "Why?"

I gave him the evil-eye, and he looked down, "Oh."

I knew he wouldn't, but teasing him was so fun! He seemed to have remembered why he came, "Oh, you need to come up on deck."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You are part of the crew, you need to work, and your brother really needs help, you know."

I nodded, "Fine, _Captain_."

I walked out of the cabin, searching for Will. Jack smirked as he saw me leave.

Xx

Will had finally learned how to crew a ship, and it was a bloody good thing too, because soon we came amidst a storm. The ship rocked violently, water spilling into it.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work!" Will shouted to Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we aren't trying find north are we!" Gibbs shouted back, backing up his Captain.

"Aye!" I shouted to the two before walking up to the helm. Actually I was _trying_ to walk, but I was actually thrown violently to the side, my head, barely missing the railing on the stairway. Gibbs was behind me and helped me to my feet before I continued up to the helm. I couldn't even see my hands in front of me and I barely stayed upright as the storm knocked me about on the stairs and threatened to shove me down them as well, but I successfully reached the helm where Jack was.

Jack kept checking his compass and turning the wheel to keep us going. I managed to stay up, only wobbling a bit on the helm as I approached Jack.

"We should drop canvas sir," Gibbs' voice sounded from behind me, causing me to jump.

Jack glanced at me before turning to Gibbs, "She can hold a bit longer!"

I knew Jack was right, but Gibbs continued,"What's in yer head that's put ya in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack grinned, "We're catching up!"

Gibbs shrugged and stumbled back down the steps. Jack glanced back at me before turning to face the wheel again.

"Need somethin' love?" he yelled over the storm as he turned the wheel to the right violently, causing the ship to shudder, which in turn caused me to fall to the ground. I got back up quickly before I was interrupted by Jack, "I don't think that you should be on deck in a storm such as this," he stated, with yet another violent turn of the wheel.

This time I had the good senses to grab the side of the ship and brace myself until I knew I could stand steadily again.

I smirked, "Really, Captain, I've been through far worse."

"Have you now?" he didn't believe me. Oh well, he can think what he wants.

"Jack!" Before I could finish my sentence, I was flung to the wooden deck, yet again.

Jack looked down at me and smirked, "Women always fall for me."

I laughed ,"Don't be cocky, t'was the wind."

He laughed and I realized that the two of us must have looked absolutely mad to be laughing in the middle of such a storm.

"Jack

I wanted to ask you where your compass really points."

He looked incredulously at me, "So you walked up to the helm, being thrown about in a storm, just to ask me the true direction in which my compass points?"

I nodded, and he chuckled, "You've got determination I'll give you that! It points to the thing you want most in this world."

I looked at him suspiciously but decided to believe him. I walked back down to the deck and continued my work.

Xx

After the storm subsided it was eerily quiet. The thick fog that surrounded us was very chilling and made me feel unsettled. I was standing next to Ana at the rail as we approached a passage with sunken ships everywhere and the sight made me feel anxious. I looked back at Ana, whose face was calm, yet slightly worried as well. But I trusted Jack to get us out of here.

"Dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot eerily squawked, causing shivers to snake up my spine. I turned my head at the sound of Mr. Gibbs' voice, "It puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors been claimed by this passage."

I looked over my shoulder up at the helm to see that Mr. Cotton was looking over Jack's shoulder as he studied his compass. Jack looked confused, glanced up at me, then back at his compass, shaking it. He looked back up at me nervously before shutting it.

What was that about?

Xx

Will:

"How is it that Jack came by that compass," I asked Mr. Gibbs, following him as he walked away from the rail.

Gibbs started checking some ropes, "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That be before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_."

What?

I turned on Gibbs, "What? He failed to mention that," I glanced back up to see Jack at the helm.

I looked over to see Anamaria and Alice conversing. I was happy that she'd finally decided to forgive me. I know that I shouldn't have left her, but if we couldn't get close now, then, well, I don't really want to ponder it.

I was still a bit intimidated by Anamaria, though. She had taken to giving me cold glares, though if Alice is her best friend she would probably be upset with me as well. Well I shouldn't think about that. I wonder if Elizabeth is alright. Those evil pirates could be torturing her or she could already be-

"He plays things closer to the vest now, and a hard learned lesson it was," Gibbs interrupted my thoughts. I looked back at him, "See three days out on the venture, 'is first mate comes to him and says everything's in equal share and that should mean the location of the treasure too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

I glanced back up at Jack,"Ah, so that's the reason for all the," I imitated Jack's odd behavior.

I heard loud peals of laughter and looked up to see that Alice and Anamaria were staring at me and laughing.

"Will are...are you alright?" she managed between giggles.

Great, I really needed this. I turned back to see that Gibbs was giving me a hard look," Reasons got nothin' to do with it."

Oh.

Gibbs sat down, "Now Will," I sat next to him, "When a pirate's marooned he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot," he held up a finger for emphasis. "Now that won't do much good for huntin', or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly," he held a finger pistol up to his head. "But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that one shot. Oh, he won't use it though save for one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," I concluded.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye, it's similar to what happened to yer dear sister,"

I was confused, "What?"

Gibbs looked a bit guilty, "You'll have to ask her yourself lad."

I decided to change the subject, "How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out in the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made himself a raft," Gibbs concluded.

This story was too farfetched to be true.

I pondered this, "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

I asked Gibbs, making sure I heard him right.

"Aye, sea turtles," he agreed, having faith in his captain to do such impossible things.

"What did he use for rope?"

Ha! I'd stumped him.

Gibbs looked up to see that Jack was standing before us, "Human hair from my back," he told us. Uhhhhh, no comment.

Xx

Alice:

Seriously my brother is so weird. Ana and I had been talking and we looked up to see that Will was doing some weird actions or something. He was probably trying to imitate Jack, but he was doing a poor job. We started laughing and Will turned to glare at us before turning back to Gibbs. I saw Jack making his way down from the helm and I ran up to him, "Jack!"

He looked up at me, "Aye?"

"Are we going ashore here?"

Jack looked at me a moment before he spoke, "No. I and Mr. Turner are going ashore."

What?

"No, You and _both_ the Turners are going ashore," I corrected.

Jack looked down at me, "I don't think that's a good idea love, you should stay 'ere wif Anamaria."

I glared at him, "No, I'm going."

Jack glared back, "No, you're staying here."

I leaned closer, "Jack he is my brother! He's going to screw this up, I can feel it! He is in love wif that Elizabeth person and he very much wants to save her. He will act crazy, I guarantee."

Jack looked at me a moment. "I can handle him," he said, before walking past me.

"Hey!" I ran in front of him, blocking his path and put both of my small hands on his chest attempting to stop him.

He sighed, "You should not come, it isn't safe."

I smirked, "I'm a pirate Jack, I'm never safe."

He looked like he was trying to make a remark, but could find none.

"You can't go," he managed before attempting to leave again. This time I grabbed his arm, and then sat down, stopping him with my weight. He turned and looked exasperated, "Oh, Alice! You're acting childish, come on!"

I glared, "Thank you and you act strange."

I stood up, keeping my grip on him, "I'm going and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me. If you won't let me in the boat, I'll swim. If you try and lock me in the brig, I'll escape. Ana would help and even if she did and you were mad, you don't have the heart to put the sister of my dearest Aria in the brig or leave her anywhere, would you?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Fine," Jack grumbled before walking off to find Will and I followed.

I grinned.

I knew that the Aria card would work.

I always get what I want.

I reached Jack, Will, and Gibbs in time to hear him say, "Human hair from my back."

I grimaced. Did I even want to know?

I pondered for a moment.

No, it wasn't worth it.

Jack turned to some crew members, "Let go the anchor! The young Turners and I are to go ashore."

Gibbs ran to Jack, "Captain what if the worst should happen?"

Jack stopped, "Keep to the code."

"Aye the code," Gibbs agreed.

Will ran up to Jack, "Jack! Wait! Jack!"

Jack turned to Will, "Well, what is it William?"

"She can't go," he pointed at me and I scoffed.

"I can and am." I walked towards the long boat.

"No she can't, she has to-"

Jack cut him off, "There's no point in arguing boy. The girl could talk her way out of the clutches of Davy Jones." He sighed, upset that I'd bested him.

"There be no point in trying," I heard him tell Will.

I smiled.

 **Well here's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The Will and Jack POV's will not be often, but there will be a few, here and there. I'd still appreciate a few more reviews. (Yes I'm begging.) I did check this chapter and the others, and if there are errors, it's because they're pirates. They don't speak grammatically correct.**

 **XOXO Christine Sparrow :)**


End file.
